


Steve Potter and the Legacy of Albus Dumbledore

by Shinigami24



Series: Steve Potter's Adventures [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childbirth, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character(s), Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mpreg, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD, Smut, Surprise Pairing, Underage Sex, War, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore's legacy is discovered, but it is too late. The Wizarding World is imploding as the whole world goes to war again. Steve must grow up and fulfill a prophecy he doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 5 and the final part. From the start I wanted to end this series with this part. The war against Voldemort in canon was too short for me. Wars in history usually last longer than 2-3 years.  
> I'm basing HYDRA war on WW2. So you can expect to see events from the First Avenger in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve teach their seventh year class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue of the final part. I changed the rating to reflect the current status of the world. Also, Bucky and Steve are adults, so expect smut. I might include their wedding night in a future chapter...

_**7th year History of Magic class, Hogwarts, 2025;** _

Bucky sat at the desk as Steve sat on the edge of the table. They were teaching their seventh year students about the HYDRA war.

"The HYDRA war lasted from 2015 to 2022." Bucky began.

_During that time period, HYDRA managed to gain control of the UK and the Republic of Ireland. Pierce's takeover of the Ministry of Magic had been too successful, HYDRA had the advantage of surprise. HYDRA had went on to expand their borders; taking control of Norway, Poland, Spain, and several smaller countries such as Iceland, East Prussia, Hungry, Slovakia, Czech Republic, and Albania. By 2018; HYDRA had control of over half of Europe.  
_

_Drunk on their success, HYDRA tried to expand into France, Italy, Germany, and the United States. It all failed when the countries got together for an UN meeting and formed an alliance. The allies' army formed and protected the borders of the countries UK tried to take._

_However, sectors of HYDRA had made its way into the Russian government, receiving aid._

_Bulgaria and Japan joined the alliance. Japan was unable to form an army of their own due to the anti-war status on their country. So they supported their allies by providing food and aid to the soldiers._

_In the meantime, the allies wasn't idle. A team made up of citizens formed to protect the planet from HYDRA. They were named the Avengers. SHIELD provided back up when they were able. The Avengers and SHIELD were able to hold HYDRA at bay._

"Even through we were at war, there were some good spots. In fact, Mr. Barnes and I were married as well as Tony and Virginia Potts." Steve smiled.

"Now, are there any questions?" Bucky asked.

"What was the turning point?" a curly-haired girl asked.

"My husband turned 18 in 2019. The prophecy began." Bucky answered.

"So did their downfall," Steve added.

* * *

_**a vague location in the United Kingdom, 2019;  
** _

Red Skull, Pierce, and Baron met in a quiet, poorly lit room.

"I need the Infinity Gems. If it is in our possession, we will be unstoppable." Red Skull stated impatiently.

"That seems like more dangerous than it is really worth." Baron commented.

"Trust me, once we have it, we'll be in power forever." Red Skull said. After the others nodded their understanding, the discussion resumed.

"We hope to use super-soldiers." Pierce began.

"How do you believe you can do that?" Baron asked.

"We are still trying to perfect the formula." Pierce answered.

"Soon, we will be unstoppable." Baron smirked.

Fury, Phil, Howard, and Peggy met with allies. The group was discussing strategy and aid plans.

"We must find a way to finish evacuating the UK and the other countries under HYDRA control." Peggy was saying. Everyone around the table thought hard.

"We'll need to fortify borders to prevent expansion." one of the France representatives mentioned.

"Everyone, inform your armies to make for the borders. Assign them locations to prevent gaps in protection. A good defense is crucial to a good offense." Peggy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Weasley twins and Ginny were slinking through alleyways. HYDRA had caught their scent and they needed to get away. They were disheveled, dirty, and smelled of grease and heavy smoke. All of sudden, HYDRA caught up to them and a fight broke out. The twins tried to use the blood magic they've relied on for years but it failed miserably. They were mowed down without prejudice. They died violently and Ginny screamed out loud as she tried to run to her beloved brothers.

"You're coming with us," a woman smirked before slapping a ziptie and tape on her. Another huge man grabbed her and they forced her into the van, disappearing without a trace.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy talk with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.  
> Since there's no Hulk in this uni, I gave Bruce a new Avenger name: Triton. Since Triton is one of the outer planets' moons.  
> Susan is also an Avenger. She goes by the name Gaia.

_**Mt Olympus water park, Wisconsin Dells, 2019;** _

Bucky, Steve, and their friends gathered to celebrate Steve's 18th birthday. They had fun at the water park. The group were carefree and excited.

Bucky, Steve, Becca, and some of their friends had fun trying out all of the slides from tube to racer. They especially loved 'The Lost City of Atlantis and Huck's Lagoon rides.

Sharon, Neville and the rest opted for either Poseidon's Rage wave pool or the Endless River that they could float down on rafts.

Skye and Lana had fun in Kiddie City. There were slides, swings, and so much fun stuff for them to do! Jake and Zack could be found in there at various times during the day.

After the kids, teens and young adults had nearly run out of energy, it was time for the party to move. There was a reserved room where cake was served. Steve had asked to have marble cake for his birthday. The candles were blown out and cake served. Then it was time for presents.

Steve's presents from his friends consisted of manga and mystery dvds. The manga series varied from Detective Conan to Sailor Moon. The dvds consisted of titles such as Charlie Chan at the Wax Museum, first season box sets of tv show series such as Murder She Wrote, Matlock, Diagnois Murder, Hart to Hart, and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Sharon got him Frozen 2 dvd and gift cards to his favorite stores. Howard and Peggy got him a year round membership to Brooklyn museum.

Neville and Luna collaborated to get Steve a flower bouquet, friendship bracelet, and the 23rd Detective Conan movie. The friendship bracelet came in the colors of blue, white, and red. While the flower bouquet consisted of chrysanthemums, white heather, iris, yellow and pink roses.

Bucky got him a flower bouquet and dog tags. The dog tags had Bucky's full name, serial number, and army rank on it. The flowers consisted of red camellias, ivy, Orchid Cattlelya, forget-me-nots, gardenias, white heather, lily-of-the-valley, primrose, lavender, orange, red and white, and pink roses, stock, viscarias, phlox, and yellow tulips. Steve looked at Bucky when he was given his bouquet. Neville groaned and face palmed.

"Why do you always do this in front of me?" he exclaimed. His face was bright red and he hid behind his palms. Luna was unfazed.

Tony gave Steve a huge package. When Steve ripped open the package he found bears? Tony chuckled as Steve stared at his Bucky bear. It was in Bucky's sergeant uniform complete with a blue peacoat. The teen turned to his brother.

"Did you really-no of course you did." he groaned. Bucky slapped Tony on the back of the head. Tony just laughed much harder. In the meantime, Steve removed all of the bears from the box. Natasha and Susan instantly started chasing the unrepentant Tony around. He'd also made Steve bears of the entire Avenger Team.

"Oh God. Tony, why?" Rhodey groaned.

"I had to. It was a golden opportunity." Tony was undaunted.

"Can I have one, Steve?" Skye asked. He smiled and gave one to both her and Lana. Lana giggled as she hugged Triton while Skye hugged Black Widow.

* * *

The next day, a SHIELD team of Percy, Sharon, and others made arrests. The agents took pleasure in the arrest. The criminals had been profiting off the ongoing war by selling supplies on the black market. The agents turned them in before they began to make plans.

"A couple of us have dates to get to. Oliver has a week of leave before he's back on the front." Percy smiled.

"Lance made me a promise. Time to pay up." Bobbi added.

"Phil and I are visiting my Mom. She promised some boazi." Melinda answered.

"Jane owes me and Sharon a trip to the mall for helping her with one of those awful seminars." Darcy said.

"We need to pick up Nat, Pepper, and the other girls." Sharon added.

"I'm going to visit my parents," Dora said.

"Have a good time, everyone. Be safe." Phil smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were in the den at the mansion looking over wedding plans for Percy's future wedding. They were surprised when Howard and Peggy walked in. The parents bit their lips as they sat in front of the boys. The young men were confused and worried.

'What's wrong?" Bucky asked. Howard sighed as he began to speak.

"There has been this prophecy for years. It goes like this;

_'When a false white lord falls, his legacy shall remain. Only when the child of earth and stone comes, shall it be vanquished forever. The child of earth and stone shall be born on the fourth day of the seventh month...'_

The child is Steve. The minute you turned 18, the prophecy began." he finished. Steve was shocked while Bucky quietly seethed.

"Explain some more," he gritted. The parents looked at each other before starting.

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve got together with Neville and Luna for lunch. The friends ate their meals as they talked over their future plans.

"I'm joining the war." Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Positive. I can contribute and help destroy those bastards." Luna responded.

"Alright, just...I don't know, be careful?" Steve asked. Luna smiled and patted his cheek.

* * *

 A few days later, the Avengers went on a mission. They was sent to a rumored hideout. When they got there, they found one of HYDRA's many mercenary teams. They fought hard, it started as a blitz attack, but it then turned into a face-to-face fight.

Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon provided air support. Quicksilver ran circles around the mercs while Scarlet Witch used telekinesis to drop various objects on them.

Black Widow and Gaia used a mixture of martial arts styles in order to fight while Triton and Thor covered them with brutal force. Dr. Strange had erected a shield around the Avengers while he cast spells at the enemy. Hawkeye was in his perch, picking them off one by one with his bow and arrows.

In the meantime, Ant-Man and Wasp had shrunk down and went off to see if there were any information on HYDRA and their plans.

While the majority of the Avengers wore their custom made outfits. Thor had on his royal attire including armor and cape. Triton, Gaia and Hawkeye wore tight SHIELD uniforms for maneuvering and easier movement. Hawkeye had on a purple trench coat.

Eventually, the HYDRA team didn't stand a chance. They were injured and outgunned. Ant-Man and Wasp returned with the needed intel. The Avengers took in the surviving mercenaries for interrogation.

* * *

That night, Howard and Peggy were alone at home. The couple tried to relax, but they still worried a bit about Steve.

"Do you think that he can handle that kind of responsibility?" Peggy asked.

"He can. Steve is much stronger than we think," Howard responded.

"He is still our son. He will always be my baby boy." Peggy sighed.

"That won't change. When this war is done, you can baby him all you like. Until then, let him do his job." Howard smiled.

While Howard was reassuring Peggy, Bucky and Steve were left alone on their own floor of Stark Tower. Bucky was still upset over the prophecy while Steve tried to calm his unhappy husband down.

"Bucky, it will be fine." he pleaded.

"No, it will not be fine. They are expecting you to win this war." Bucky grumbled.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow, you get shipped out and I start basic. I have other plans for our last night together." he finished as he kissed Bucky passionately.

"Okay." Bucky relented as he returned the kiss. Eventually, he pulled away and led his husband to their bedroom.

He sat against the headboard, letting Steve into his lap. He nipped at his husband's neck.

Steve pulled at his own clothes, getting up to strip nude. When he was done, he sat back and pulled Bucky in for a rougher kiss. Bucky struggled to strip himself but eventually got it. He then pulled the lube out of the beside table and went to pull Steve into his lap.

Steve mewled as Bucky pressed his lubricated finger into him. He panted into his neck and rocked back. Bucky kissed him again as he pushed in another finger. After a long period of prep, Bucky slicked himself up.

"Come on, Bucky! I need you now!" Steve panted as he tried to get his husband to hurry up.

"I'll play along this time, but when I get leave, I'm taking my time." Bucky promised. Then he flipped themselves over so Steve was on his back. He then pushed in and out, then back in.  He took Steve at a steady pace. His husband moaned loudly and clawed at his back.

Bucky pulled him into a wet panting kiss. Steve's head was thrown back after they broke apart. Bucky nipped at his neck.

Eventually Bucky sped his pace, they moved so fast against each other. Steve's toes curled, and Bucky panted against his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bucky was so close, so he began to bring Steve off.

"Come on, baby. Let go." he panted. Steve shook as he came over Bucky's hand. His release made Bucky come, gripping Steve hard and burying his face into his neck. Steve squirmed as he felt the familiar warmth deep inside. The couple came down from their high.

"That was one going away gift," Bucky chuckled as Steve kissed his jawline.

"There is more when you come back," Steve sighed. Bucky laughed and kissed him sweetly. Then they snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chrysanthemums: You're a wonderful friend  
> white heather: protection  
> iris: Your friendship means so much to me  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> pink rose: joy, thankfulness  
> red camellia: Alas! My poor heart!  
> ivy: wedded love  
> Orchid Cattlelya: mature charm  
> forget-me-nots: true love  
> gardenia: You're lovely  
> stock: You'll always be beautiful to me  
> lily-of-the-valley: You've made my life complete  
> primrose: i can't live without you  
> lavender rose: enchantment, love at first sight  
> orange rose: desire, fascination  
> red and white rose: unity  
> viscaria: will you dance with me?  
> phlox: Our souls are united  
> yellow tulip: there's sunshine in your smile


	3. Basic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve enters the war effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> On another note, Falsworth is a refugee in the US, his family fled London shortly before HYDRA took over the UK. As I mentioned in the notes, I'll be using aspects of the Captain America movies in here. They are too good to leave out completely.

Bucky and Steve were saying goodbye. Steve gripped Bucky's hand.

"I don't want you to go." he said.

"I don't want to neither, Stevie." Bucky responded. Steve hugged him and buried his face into his chest.

"Come on, Barnes! The plane is about to depart," Oliver said as he tried to drag the younger man away.

"Okay, okay!" Bucky glared. He then turned and kissed Steve softly.

"I love you," he whispered. Steve smiled and reciprocated before Bucky was dragged away.

* * *

A hour later, Steve met with Colin and Luna at basic training. The friends were happy to see each other and liked being together as they went through grueling training.

One day, the recruits walked to the mess hall when they ran into the local bully Gilmore Hodge. Hodge leered at Luna. Her face screwed up and she looked sick. Colin and Steve glared at him.

"You're such a pig." Steve declared.

"Whatever, fruitcake, why don't you go cook our meals while the real men go to war?" Hodge sneered at Steve. All of sudden, Loki appeared out of nowhere and stormed over to Hodge, grabbed his shoulders, and kneed him into the crotch. As Hodge crumbled to the ground, the other recruits jumped up to run to the altercation.

Later that afternoon, the male recruits were sent to Dr. Erskine for an exam while Betty Ross examined the women.

"Any shortness of breath, Mr. Barnes?" Dr. Erskine asked his patient. Steve shook his head.

"No." he said.

"That's good. The treatment seems to have lasting effects." Dr. Erskine smiled. After getting a clean bill of health, Steve left to catch a nap. Tomorrow would be the start of a tough few months.

Meanwhile, Bucky joined the other Commandos on the front lines. The Howlies immediately hugged upon reuniting. Then they sat down to plan their strategy. The group was mostly silent as they staked out and looked over the maps.

"How's it going, Barnes?" Dum Dum asked.

"I miss Steve already. It feels like it's been years since I've hugged him." Bucky sighed.

"We feel the same. Leaving your family behind is just as hard as war." Monty responded.

"Just remember, we are fighting to protect our families and others. It makes everything worth it." Gabe replied. Bucky smiled at his friends, knowing that they was right.

* * *

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York;** _

Tony and Pepper were alone in their penthouse suite. The couple tried to relax and enjoy the bit of privacy they had in their penthouse.

"Did Steve leave for basic?" Pepper asked her husband.

"Yeah. A little while after Bucky left." Tony responded. Pepper saw the worry on his face.

"It will be fine. He's an adult now. He can do this." she reassured. Tony smiled softly and kissed her cheek. She always calmed him.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of people sat in a secluded room. They were sure of themselves, smirks not faltering. They were interrogating Ginny Weasley. Hermione led the interrogation without actually taking part and Ward and Rumlow asked the questions. However, they were getting nowhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny shouted.

"Wrong answer. Try again." Rumlow stated. They gripped their weapons, ready to use them when Hermione gave the order.

"End the interrogation," Hermione's distorted voice ordered in the comms. The agents grumbled but left the room. They met with Hermione in another room.

"Keep her alive. We need her to talk." Hermione told the agents.

"Yes, Madame." Ward and Rumlow responded.

* * *

 In the meantime, Sirius and Remus had alone time. Lana was having a sleepover with Skye, so the couple had the house to themselves.

"The house has been a lot more quiet since Percy and Bruce moved out." Remus was saying.

"It will be a while before Lana gets old enough to leave home, too." Sirius replied.

"Let us just wait for her to get older." Remus replied. Sirius kissed him.

"I hope not too soon. She's our baby girl." he said. Remus smiled and kissed him soundly. He hoped so too!


	4. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky keeps good on his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. GBTH will be next to be updated.  
> I claim creative license for some details mentioned in this chapter. By the way, Steve will still become Captain America, but he will still be 5ft tall. I rather like the idea of a tiny! Captain America. People tends to underestimate him...

Percy was sitting in his room. He sighed, he missed Oliver and really wanted to see him. Memories flooded his mind as Percy remembered the last time that he and his fiance were together.

_The couple were in their apartment. They laughed and talked as they went over a list of wedding plans. They would need to discuss details that they needed to add before they would hand off the list to Steve and Bucky._

_"In all of my time in Britain, I've never had this many food choices. And the candy! Who knew with a name like Air heads, it could be so tasty?" Percy was saying as he remembered his first visit to Dylan's Candy Bar store._

_"Babe, we can't be eating all that candy around the kids." Oliver reminded his fiance._

_"I know. I'm going on the safe side and making puttanesca." Percy replied._

_"We need another option. It's a bit spicy for the kids." Oliver warned._

_"I can make fettuccine alfredo with broccoli and chicken." Percy replied._

_"I can make herb bread and minestrone soup." Oliver smiled._

_"For dessert, what do you think of a rainbow cake? It could be fun." Percy suggested._

_"Sounds delicious," Oliver smiled._

Percy came out of his day dream and sighed.

"Oh, Oliver, I wish you were home." he sighed before getting up. He needed to find something to get his mind off his fiance for awhile.

In the meantime, Steve was finishing paperwork for the army when Sharon rushed into his bunker. She was panicked and afraid. It immediately worried Steve.

"What's wrong, sis?" Steve asked.

"Bucky's unit was captured. Their major abandoned them and ran." Sharon informed her brother. White hot fury burned in Steve's veins as terror shot through him. His husband was behind enemy lines and a cowardly major left him and his unit! Instantly Steve sprang in action. He grabbed his gear and uniform. He was going to rescue them himself. He just needed a plan.

"I'm going with you," Sharon stated giving her brother no room for question. Steve nodded and strode out of the bunker, heading for the nearest jeep.

* * *

About seven hours later, Steve was jittery on the plane. He wanted to be on the ground already! Clint was piloting the plane while Sharon, and Steve's other friends sat in the back with him.

"Steve, you need to be calm to successfully pull this off," Loki said.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed." Steve sighed. All of sudden, Clint called to them.

"We're over Austria. We have a small window. Make it count." he stated. Steve grabbed and strapped himself in a chute before jumping. The plane flew off and set course for France.

Meanwhile, Steve landed on the ground and began his mission. He snuck past checkpoints to enter the facility. He wore in his standard green uniform in order to avoid detection. After about fifteen minutes, Steve found the cells in the basement. He grabbed the keys and went to let the soldiers out.

Some of the prisoners were confused. Who was this kid?

"Does anyone know where Sergeant James Barnes is?" Steve asked. Neville recognized Steve instantly.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed in shock. Bucky was so going to kill them!

"I'm looking for my husband and rescuing the soldiers." the smaller man answered as he opened the door to let the prisoners out.

"Are there any women in here?" he asked the others.

"There are some in here, but the others are around the corner." Monty replied.

"Thanks. Help the injured. When they are all out, blow the place to bits." Steve responded. Then he ran to get the other female soldiers out. When he reached the cell, he found the women in bad shape. Bruises and various injuries covered their bodies. Steve cringed to think what those HYDRA bastards did to them. The women rushed away from the bars when Steve approached them.

"I'm here to rescue you. You need to follow the others out of this base. Some will stay behind to light this place, so please get out quick." he explained. Katie Bell's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's alright, guys. He is Steve Barnes." she explained to the others. The women relaxed slightly. After giving Katie the same instructions, Steve resumed his search.

Dum Dum and some other soldiers found army tanks and stole some. They started to move the injured soldiers on them. While the others found the armory and ransacked it, grabbing various guns, grenades and various kinds of weapons.

Soon, the base was chaotic. Dum Dum managed to put his tank to use and was causing a diversion by shooting at the HYDRA soldiers. While Jackie and some others sneaked around planting explosives.

Steve ran to another room, spotting a map of HYDRA bases. After memorizing the map, he looked around and saw his husband. Bucky was on the table, sweating and delirious. Steve sighed in relief as he ran to Bucky.

"Bucky, it's me, Steve." he whispered. Bucky was shocked and confused until recognition dawned. He snapped out of his daze to yell.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"I couldn't leave you all to die. I got the others out already." Steve responded. Then he took out a Swiss army knife and cut the restraints. When Bucky was free, he and Steve gripped each other tightly. Steve burrowed his face in Bucky's chest. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Bucky pleaded.

"I can't help it. I almost lost you." Steve wiped his eyes. They stood there for a few moments until the sounds of gunfire reached them.

"Let's get out of here." Bucky responded. Then they made their way out of the base and met with the others. Soon, the base blew up behind them. The soldiers cheered as they made it back to camp.

* * *

 A few days later, Phil and Nick met with their allies. There were two blonde women there.

"These are our new allies." Pierre Delacour said. Then the women stepped forwards to introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Narcissa Black. This is Frigga." Cissa said. The group welcomed them. Then they received intel reports on the rescue mission from Bucky and Steve. Soon, they had a complete map of said HYDRA bases and their locations.

"This map is excellent. Your intel is extremely needed." Frigga smiled.

"Thank you Frigga," Steve bowed his head.

"We'll need you to destroy those bases. You can form a team to do that." Phil stated.

"I have the perfect people in mind." Steve responded.

"Then we'll leave it to you then." Cissa smiled. Steve nodded as he and Bucky left.

* * *

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their new tent. Bucky's arms wrapped protectively around Steve. Steve's head was pillowed on his chest. Then Bucky remembered something. A moment later, Bucky rolled Steve onto his back. He hovered over his husband, whispering,

"I have a promise to keep." he then leaned down to firmly kiss Steve. Steve groaned softly against his lips as Bucky stripped him of his under clothes. Steve soon recovered and gripped his husband's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around his waist in order to urge him on. After stripping completely nude, Bucky pushed Steve back into the bed. He grabbed the lube from under the bed, slicked his fingers, and slowly pushed the index finger into Steve. Steve whined, but Bucky wasn't going to speed anything up. Bucky dragged the prep out for almost thirty minutes. Steve squirmed back onto his hand, getting closer and closer before Bucky would remove his fingers.

"Not yet, baby," Bucky smirked.

"You are evil," Steve panted, breath coming in hard pants now.

"Nice try, but I'm not going faster." Bucky chuckled as he resumed his prep.

Bucky prevented Steve from coming twice more before he slicked himself up, and slowly pushed into his husband's body. The pace was slow, his hips not speeding up for anything. Steve was a sweaty, blissed-out mess. He clutched at either Bucky or the sheets. His moans were bitten off with groans. Finally, the brunette took pity on his husband and brought him to orgasm before he resumed moving his hips. Steve gasped as he spilled his seed all over his stomach. He was coming down when he felt Bucky going deeper and hitting his pleasure spot. Steve groaned as his prostate was battered and he felt himself getting hard.

"Bucky, I can't." he panted.

"Yes, you can." Bucky replied as he kept moving. About ten more minutes passed before Bucky panted.

"I'm close." then he started stroking Steve's manhood, bringing him off a second time. Steve gasped as his abdomen was splattered with his seed yet again. Bucky followed with a curse as his seed filled Steve.

A moment later, Bucky flipped them over until he was flat on his back with Steve laying on top of him. The couple panted as they came down from their orgasms.

"I love you." Steve mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you too," Bucky smiled as he kissed his husband's temple. Soon, he followed his husband into slumber.

* * *

_**vague location in the UK;** _

Shattered vases and other objects littered the room as Red Skull raged and stalked around the room. He had been told about the Austrian base being destroyed and the prisoners liberated. Several HYDRA soldiers cowered from their superior's fury. However, Red Skull was too angry to care. Years of research down the drain and their test subjects were now lost to them. There had been some potential recruits for their super-soldier army amongst them...

"Call Pierce! I will need some of his agents. I want whoever did this dead!" he snarled at Armin Zola.

"Yes sir." Zola squeaked as he rushed off.

"You will pay. Whoever you are." Red Skull vowed as he continued to seethe.


	5. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4.  
> We all know that Steve is pretty open minded. If he has no problems wearing tights, I doubt a dress would faze him.

_**Carter-Stark mansion, 2017;** _

Bucky, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Jackie, Gabe, and Loki got ready. Bucky was wearing a white tuxedo while the rest of the group wore baby blue. The boys were a bit tired from the bachelor party the night before. Seamus was slightly hung over and the other men were dogging him about it.

"Please don't throw up, man. Any other place but here." Bucky spoke warily. He knew that if Seamus did, then Steve would never forgive him for ruining his day!

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as Thor after Dad was killed." Loki reassured as he opened a nearby cooler. He took out two cans, a bottle, then he grabbed a straw and handed them to Seamus.

"No coffee. It dehydrates the body. I've got water, orange juice, and ginger ale. Drink them all slowly." he instructed.

In the meantime, Steve and the girls got ready. Lana and Skye were in baby blue dresses with white bows. The other girls wore elegant baby dresses that came down to their ankles. Steve was in a white gown that came down to their ankles. His dress had lace sleeves and a plain skirt. The top half was embroidered with lace and pearls.

They were handed flower bouquets. The little girls were given buckets with blue and white petals inside. The flowers consisted of forget-me-nots, gardenias, white lilies, lily-of-the-valley, white roses, stock, blue violets, and phlox. 

Steve looked in the mirror, seeing his reflection through the veil.

"You look pretty," Lana smiled brightly. Steve smiled back.

"Thank you, Lana." he responded as he bent down to kiss her cheek. He hoped that Bucky felt the same.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pianist began to play the Wedding March and the guests stood. The flower girls came out first, spreading the blue and white petals. Then the bridesmaids; Hannah, Susan, Natasha, Sharon, and Becca followed soon after. Then the maid of honor Luna drifted down the aisle. The guests took pictures of the occasion.

Then it was Steve's turn. He was being escorted by Howard. Bucky's jaw dropped when he saw his husband. The veil was over Steve's face,  but Bucky knew that he looked amazing. Then Steve was handed to Bucky.

"Who gives the groom to his groom?" the minister asked. He was a family friend.

"His mother and I do." Howard responded then he stepped back and took his seat. The couple looked deep into each other's eyes. The guests smiled at the sight. The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch.

* * *

A hour later, the reception took place back at Steve's family mansion. The decorations matched the wedding; baby blue and white. Howard and Peggy talked with George, Winifred, Angie, and Daniel happily. They discussed their children. Tony and Pepper was enjoying married life. Skye was four and in preschool. Sharon, Steve, and the twins had settled into their new school.

A few minutes later, the DJ changed the music; 'Conga' by Miami Sound Machine started playing. The kids ran around as a conga line began. Lana, Skye, and Bucky's brothers got into the line. Lana dragged Percy in, who chuckled at his baby sister. Then all of the wedding guests joined in, dancing around the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the music changed, and the kids pouted.

"We can't dance to this!" Jake grumbled.

"There is a game room next door. Have at it," Bucky chuckled. The kids brightened visibly and rushed off. The single teens left with the children.

After the kids and teens left, the couples all crowded into the dance floor to dance. They enjoyed themselves, swaying to the music. Bucky and Steve, most of all.

Soon it was time for the bouquet toss. Steve stood on top of a balcony. He threw the bouquet back, as the single ladies and males gathered. Percy caught it. He blushed furiously when Oliver winked at him. Steve blushed as he removed the garter. Bucky took it and threw it back. Thor caught it, and the men smiled at him and patted his back.

"Ooh! I see wedding bells ringing in your future!" Darcy teased her friend.

"Darcy! That's not funny!" Jane blushed furiously. Everyone chuckled, Peggy smiled. The wedding had been a success.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Bucky and Steve checked into a separate hotel and ordered the honeymoon suite. It was farther away from other rooms. Steve was a bit nervous and blushing. It would be their first time making love. Bucky was also nervous but he hid it in order to calm Steve. He brought Steve into his lap.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll take it slow." he promised. Steve nodded and leaned in shyly. He pecked Bucky on the lips. The timid kiss was slowly deepened. Steve made a small noise against his husband's lips as he wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck.   

Bucky reached behind him and brought down the zipper to his dress. Carefully, they removed the dress. They moved it away, wanting to keep it. It was a huge contrast to the way, Bucky practically ripped off his suit. They left his suit on the ground. 

The eager couple returned to to the bed and picked up where they left off. Soon, Steve and Bucky were completely naked. The blond moaned into the deep kiss as they took things further. Then Bucky broke the kiss and started searching for lube. He soon found a jar and grabbed it.

"Oliver talked to me about what to do." Bucky admitted. He winced as he remembered sitting through some embarrassing conservations with Oliver in order to learn what to do.

"Did you get everything we needed?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded.

"I have lubricant and I know you started on birth control some time ago." Bucky responded. Steve nodded. He was hot all over and really wanted to do this. Bucky then laid Steve down and kissed him until he relaxed. He lubed up his fingers before slowly pushing in the index. Steve tensed suddenly, but relaxed. Bucky used three fingers to properly prepare Steve. After he thought he was prepped enough, he slicked himself and slowly pushed into his husband. Steve tensed.

"Stop. Please give me some time." he said. Bucky stopped for a minute, kissing and comforting Steve. Eventually the pain eased, and Steve spoke again.

"Baby, I'm ready." he said. Bucky then started moving. It was a steady pace, not too fast or slow. Steve whimpered at the slow pace.

"Come on, Bucky. Harder." he said. Bucky sped up gradually, trying to hold onto some self control. The newlyweds moaned and gripped each other. Bucky's hands had a tight hold onto Steve's hips. 

"I'm close," Steve panted. His nails dug into Bucky's back. Bucky took Steve into his hand and stroked him to his orgasm. He kept thrusting into his husband until he came. As they came down from their high, they panted, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Bucky pulled out and went to get a damp wash cloth. He cleaned himself and Steve off. After taking the cloth to the bathroom and throwing it into the hamper, he laid down and snuggled Steve into his chest. Bucky kissed Steve's temple softly as he drifted to sleep. Smiling, he followed his husband into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forget-me-not: True love  
> Gardenia: you're lovely  
> white lily: It's heavenly to be with you  
> lily-of-the-valley: You've made my life complete  
> white rose: innocence  
> stock: You'll always be beautiful to me  
> blue violets: I'll always be true, faithfulness  
> phlox: our souls are united


	6. Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Skull calls in his allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Sorry if it is kinda short, it is more of a filler.

About 2 weeks had passed since Steve had rescued the 400 soldiers. Colin and Loki had been given their respective teams. The Commandos reformed to help Steve. However, Neville and Luna were now part of the team. The group met up to plan their first mission. They were slumped over the map. They were tired but knew that they had to do this. After Steve checked over the map, he asked the group.

"What are your best skills?" Steve said.

"Monty handles tactics, I am their sniper, and Dum Dum is our ride. Gabe is our tech genius, Jim is a medic, and Jackie deals with explosives." Bucky replied.

"I can make quick, split second decisions." Neville answered.

"I can do reconnaissance." Luna smiled.

"And I can give directions and orders. This could be good." Steve mused. The group started to hatch a plan. After they had come up with a perfect plan, they went through a test run. The test run went without a hitch.

"This is perfect!" Steve smiled brightly. The team was relieved that this could go well. They knew that they had to use this plan at the perfect time.

* * *

While the Commandos were finishing up their preparations, Natasha, Loki, and Dora were doing recon. They were all disguised as soldiers to start their mission to infiltrate a HYDRA base. After they got into said HYDRA facility, they tried to blend in as much as possible. They gathered intel on guard shifts and their technology.  As soon as they got what they needed, they exited the facility. They couldn't take any chances of being caught. The stakes were too high.

* * *

 In the meantime, Nick, Phil, Cissa, and Pierre Delacour met with their allies. The allies were reading the retrieved intel.

"This is good," someone commented.

"We need to go on the offense this time." Fury stated. The group thought hard about the possibility. They were tired, but knew that they needed to come up with a plan.

"I want my country back. HYDRA has been a huge cloud and because of them, the economy is shot." Frigga declared.

"Same can be said for ours. They need to be stopped now." Cissa agreed.

"Let's bring in the team. We need to start immediately." Phil spoke up. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper were having alone time. The married couple melted into their den's couch.

"Any missions lately?" Pepper asked.

"We've got something in the works, but I can't say." Tony replied.

"Maybe it's Steve's team?" Pepper suggested. She had heard about the Howling Commandos being back together again. Tony kissed Pepper's head.

"You are too smart." he said. She laughed and nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Red Skull called in Strucker and Pierce. The villains wondered what he wanted. When they were all together, Red Skull unveiled the Tesseract.

"This is perfect. We have secured the ultimate weapon!" he was besides himself in glee.

"What exactly does it do?" Strucker asked.

"I intend to use it to create advanced weapons for our cause." Red Skull replied.

"Will it win us the war?" Pierce asked.

"The other gems will. We get them all, the world is ours." Red Skull declared.

"I'll send Rumlow and Ward to retrieve them. Besides Granger, they are my best." Pierce replied.


	7. Kill Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Grant get their orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. GBTH will be next to be updated,

_**Asker, Norway, 2019;** _

The Avengers got into position. They needed to take serious precautions. So they watched and waited for the signal to advance. Then they saw prisoners being escorted to the execution block. Soon, the signal was given and all fourteen of the Avengers sprung into action. They took out outside guards and pushed to the building.

Iron man, Falcon, and War Machine were dealing with the soldiers on the outside. Inside, Gaia and Black Widow took care of the soldiers while Thor and Triton covered their backs.

"Wasp find any intel. Ant-Man, search for the keys." Dr. Strange commanded. Both shrunk down and went to work.

"Found the intel. Are any of you there?" Wasp asked. A teammate answered Wasp. Soon, Wasp was released and changing back to normal. Ant-Man found the keys and was allowed to changed back.

Hawkeye found a perch and soon was picking off the enemy one by one with his bow. While Dr. Strange, Loki, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver used their abilities to rescue the prisoners. A few minutes later, the prisoners cheered as the HYDRA agents were tied up and held at gunpoint. The new prisoners were led to another prison. Then the Avengers and the former hostages got out of there. Another success.

* * *

In the meantime, Justin, Blaise, Padma, Parvati, and Fleur got together for lunch. They all knew that they were going their separate ways. So they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long while, so they wanted to hang out. As they sat down to eat their respective lunches, they discussed their plans. Blaise and Justin were joining the war.

"We are heading to the front lines in Italy." Justin was saying.

"We'll be helping with the war effort. I'll be shadowing my dad and the twins will be in the medic corps." Fleur responded.

"So we are all getting involved in the war?" Blaise asked. Everyone nodded.

"Looks like it." Parvati said.

"We might see each other at least once while we serve. Have some faith." Justin replied.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle, Dennis, and Becca met up during their free period. They were exhausted. It was their 6th year, and this year was proving to be tough. Like their siblings, they were attending school in Georgia.

"There has been so many reviews and long droning lectures. I am ready for a break." Becca groaned.

"I just want to sleep the entire sixth year away. However, there's seventh year to consider." Dennis replied.

"I won't blame you. I want to go in hibernation." Gabrielle replied.

"Let's just take advantage of any tiny break we get. It'll go a long way." Becca suggested. The others nodded. They would keep that advice in  mind.

* * *

 While this was going on, Bruce and Betty was on a group date with Thor and Jane, Clint and Nat. They went to the theatre. Said theatre was showing M Butterfly. The play was based off a story about an opera singer that had an affair with a French diplomat. The opera singer was actually male and never told his lover the truth. The couples were enraptured by the tale of lies and truth that seemed to mix together.

"That was very intense. The storyline just grabs and holds you." Betty said after the play ended.

"It was surprisingly good for an opera." Clint commented.

"Maybe we can see the original one day?" Jane suggested. The couples nodded. They would want to see the source material and historical facts.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and Howling Commandos met up in the common room area at the Tower. It was bonding time, so they watched the Star Wars movies including the prequels.

"Those quotes are memorable, but I really want to forget Jar-Jar. He is so annoying and just the worst." Bucky winced.

"He's cringeworthy," Steve shuddered.

"By the way, splitting the kids was a bad idea. What were they thinking?" Gabe asked. The others nodded their agreement.

"Luke's crush is very disturbing in hindsight." Dum Dum added.

"Why couldn't they have been told the truth? The rebels were safe, so they could have known." Gabe said. Everyone agreed. It was one plot hole that they could agree on.

"Let's watch it some more, and see if they will tell us," Bucky said. So the two teams finished up the sequels, sadly there wasn't any satisfactory answers.

Meanwhile, Grant and Brock were discussing potential plans for their mission.

"Boss told me that we have to locate the people who destroyed the Austrian base." Brock was saying.

"Was there a kill order or are we to bring them in alive?" Grant asked.

"An absolute kill order. No prisoners." Brock said. All of sudden, a beep came in over their comms, and Brock answered it.

"Yeah? Really no? Okay then," he said before switching it off and turning to his partner.

"Another mission came in. We are to gather the Infinity Gems." he said. Grant was shocked.

"Those are immensely powerful." he stated.

"Exactly, if we retrieve them and they get them into weapons, we win this war. However, Heimdall and Odin hid the gems. They were the only two that know where they are." Rumlow declared.

"Odin is dead, so we need to look for Heimdall. He is in deep hiding." Ward sighed.

"And who are the only other Asgardians that we know? Let's find Loki and Thor." Brock smirked. Ward nodded, they would need to get started.

* * *

 While Rumlow and Ward was beginning their search, Howard and Peggy were out on a date. They dropped by The Melting Pot, a fondue place to eat melted cheese and chocolate. The couple felt like they had just fallen in love all over again. It was like when they were first starting to date, and they loved each other just as much as they did then.

"This tastes as good as it did years ago. This was a great idea." Howard smiled.

"I'm having a fantastic time, love," Peggy smiled softly.

"We should go out more often, take time to ourselves." Howard suggested.

"That'd be wonderful." Peggy smiled. After paying the bill and making their way home, Peggy kissed Howard in front of their home the same way she did on their first date.


	8. Dresses and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins their important missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Steve, Luna,  and Loki were dressed up in women's clothing. They approached the guards.

"Excuse me, but we are lost," Steve said, bringing his voice up a pitch.

"Would you mind giving us directions?" he finished. The soldiers stared at them, practically undressing them with their eyes. They all cringed but Luna recovered enough to carry on a conservation.

"Follow me, madame," the soldier said.

* * *

While the sentries were being distracted, the Howlies were busy. Dum Dum and Neville were sneaking in the base. They had not to make eye contact with their comrades. They couldn't afford to get caught.

Bucky was seething in his seat. He did not like this plan at all! Nope. Not by any means. Since, the soldiers were treating them like pieces of meat, especially Steve. He stood up angrily and started for the base intending to give them a piece of his mind. Gabe, Jackie, Monty, and Jim had to jump and grab Bucky. If he lashed out, he'd blow their cover.

"Keep it calm," Gabe hissed.

"You do anything, and they will die." he finished. Bucky sat back down reluctantly.

* * *

 In the meantime, Dum Dum planted explosives as Neville stole documents. The whole mission took thirty minutes. When they were completely done, Neville double-checked to make certain that he had gotten everything. Then he hid the papers in his shirt and they left. When they were safely into their hideouts, Gabe contacted the others.

After Gabe contacted them, Steve and the other girls made their prompt getaway. After they mentioned their highly territorial husbands, and the soldiers promptly backed off and gave them the correct directions. The soldiers turned to back in, and the trio returned to the hideout. Jackie saw them going in and flipped the switch. The base went up into an inferno.

"Mission complete. Let's get out of here." Bucky said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neville was telling the group a story as they made their way back to France.

Do you remember those crazy fan-girls?" Neville asked the others.

"How could I forget?" Gabe grimaced.

"Steve got all upset, until he and Bucky made up." Jackie recalled.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Dum Dum asked.

"It took place in our sixth year." Neville began.

_Bucky and Steve was in their sixth year, the final year of their engagement. They were looking forward to their wedding. However, their happiness was marred by those horrible girls that refused to leave Bucky alone, despite knowing about the betrothal. They always threw themselves at Bucky. Some had even tried to sneak into the dorms. Steve was plain sick of it and feared that Bucky would see the light and leave him._

_One day, Bucky met Steve for lunch. He turned up with a flower bouquet. Steve took a good look at the flowers and his eyes went wide. The flowers consisted of orange and coral roses, pink and red camellias, primrose, arbutus, forsythia, fern, forget-me-nots, red poppies, sweet pea, and general tulips. There was even a note attached. Steve read the note and blushed furiously. He no longer harbored any doubts about Bucky's feelings. Then the others arrived._

_After lunch, while everyone was preparing to go their separate ways. Neville went to gather his books, and accidentally picked up the card._

_"Oh gross!" he exclaimed as he read part of the note, concerning one of Bucky's fantasies. Then he took a closer look at the flowers and blushed furiously._

_"You are the worst." he promptly declared._

"You completely scarred me for life." Neville concluded as he glared at the unrepentant Bucky. The Commandos cringed. They really didn't want to know what was in that note.

"Thanks for the cautionary tale." Jim declared.

* * *

A hour later, the Howlies plus Neville, Loki, and Luna was celebrating the success of their first mission. They went to a diner to eat junk food. They were smiling and happy.

"To our successful mission!" Gabe yelled. They cheered and smiled brightly. The team was happy. This was a huge step for their army.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve was having alone time in their tent. Bucky had a protective arm around Steve's middle. The blond snuggled into his chest and side.

"You did good in there. Even when those bastards groped you." Bucky said.

"It was no problem. Luna showed me how to ignore it and focus on the plan." Steve responded.

"I almost blew the op. I was so angry." Bucky sighed.

"You didn't, and we were successful. Nothing to dwell on." Steve reassured. Then he kissed Bucky to reassure him. Bucky smiled and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orange rose: fascination  
> coral rose: desire  
> forsythia: anticipation  
> forget-me-nots: true love  
> red poppy: pleasure  
> sweet pea: Blissful Pleasure  
> general tulip: perfect lover  
> red camellia: Alas! My poor heart!  
> pink camellia: longing for you  
> fern: confidence  
> primrose: I can't live without you  
> arbutus: Thee only I do love


	9. Love and Rainbow Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Percy get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A year had passed since the Commandos' first mission, and a lot had happened. The allies had fought offensively and moved further into enemy territory, freeing Europe from HYDRA's control. Over half of Europe was liberated by the Allies. The liberated countries was still regaining their footing. However, HYDRA still refused to relinquish control of UK, Ireland, Spain, Norway, and some of Asgard.

HYDRA ordered a hit on Steve at the behest of Pierce. They sent assassins to kill Steve for a hefty reward. Some of the attempts cut it too close for Bucky's peace of mind. Steve barely got out with his life. Bucky was livid, he wanted to kill the assassins so badly. So he took precautions. He rarely left Steve's side and when he did, a guard shadowed him. Their housing was a guarded secret, on a need-to-know basis.

Oliver and Percy's big day finally arrived. Friends and family gathered in the chapel to see them come together forever. All of the guests, groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the couple were happy to have a great ceremony. The ceremony was beautiful. The couple wrote passionate vows that had everyone crying. The pastor even had to wipe away a tear. Percy and Oliver kissed with all the love in the world. Then everyone stood up to clap for the newlyweds.

* * *

A few minutes later, the families and guests alike gathered for the wedding reception at the Lupin-Black's vacation home. Everyone had fun and danced. The rainbow cake was a huge hit.

"This is gorgeous." a guest marveled.

"It's delicious!" one of the kids cheered.

"Thanks. Percy suggested it." Oliver replied. The kids loved the cake and went back for seconds. Percy had to make sure that Lana didn't eat too much. His wedding had been everything he had hoped for and more.

* * *

A few hours later, Percy and Oliver checked the clock. It was time to throw the bouquet. So the singles gathered under the balcony. The singles were jumping up and down in sheer excitement. Neville was in the middle of the crowd, having been pulled along by some of the girls. All of sudden, he ended up with the bouquet much to his dismay. He wasn't ready to get married, he wasn't even dating! He turned and abruptly dumped said bouquet into Luna's arms. Luna smiled and looked to Dum Dum before hugging him. Dum Dum was elated, he had been preparing to propose. There was an engagement ring hiding under a pair of socks in his drawer. Looks like he was going to propose sooner than he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione stomped down the hall. How had those imbeciles let Ginny escape?! She met up with Raina and Ian Quinn.

"Miss. Hermione, what do you want?" Ian asked. 

"Get Rumlow and Ward to search for Ginny Weasley. Have her be brought in alive." Hermione commanded.

"We will contact them right away." Raina responded.

"See to it immediately." Hermione stated before she strode off.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their tent. The two men relaxed like there wasn't a care in the world. 

"What will we do after the war?" Steve asked.

"I want to teach and maybe have children." Bucky responded.

"I want a big family." Steve smiled.

"Me too. After this is done, and we find a stable job, I would like to try." Bucky replied. Steve kissed him softly. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with the man he loves.


	10. Mutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strucker visits his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. GBTH will be updated next.

_**Bulgaria border, 2020;** _

Viktor and Oliver met up at the base camp near the border. The men shook hands.

"Nice to see you." Viktor greeted. Then they sat down to chat.

"HYDRA is trying to make their way into Bulgaria to try to take it. Again." Oliver explained.

"We have the Bulgarian army with French and American soldiers as backup. They should be able to push them back." Viktor promised.

" Let's brief them," Oliver said. Then the men got the soldiers together and got down to business. They had a country to defend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were on Thor's floor of the Tower. The couple was happy to be finally alone.

"Where do you see us in the future?" Jane asked.

"Having our own home and family. In addition to ruling Asgard. But I need to train a bit more." Thor admitted.

"It would be nice, having our own home and family." Jane smiled.

"You would be by my side through it all." Thor smiled back. Jane beamed and kissed Thor.

* * *

After lunch, the Avengers and Howlies met up to bond. They went to Central Park. The group were happy to be hanging out.

"We could go sight seeing." Jim suggested. So they headed to the Diary Visitor Center & Gift Shop to see what the park could offer. After looking at all the pamphlets, they compiled a list of places to see. Then they picked a spot and got started.

They were near one of the many gardens when a group of assassins jumped out of their hiding place and attacked. Some headed for Steve. Bucky snarled as he pulled out a gun. The Commandos and Avengers fought them off. Steve even knocked one unconscious. Thor and Tony threw their opponents into the nearby pond. Eventually, the assassins were all knocked out and apprehended.

"They just tried to kill him in public. They must be desperate. We've got them rattled." Gabe declared. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere, Strucker was visiting his lab to overlook some experiments. He met with his own team of scientists. The prisoners were sick. They'd gone through heavy experimentation. A dark-haired brunette had green skin. One of the cells had spider webs here and there. Another cell was empty?! A young woman was creating origami. While another prisoner created a mini cyclone and experimented with it.

"We have given Parker the abilities of a spider. Wilson has exception healing and Peterson has the extremis serum. Hansen and Savin also got the serum." Dr. List was saying as he looked over his notes.

"What of Gamora's skills?" Strucker asked.

"Other than the skin mutation, her skills are impeccable." Dr. List answered.

"What about MacDougal and the rest?" Strucker asked.

"MacDougal is an empath, Parkinson can control wind. While it doesn't sound like much, it is strong. Jones has paper manipulation. McLaggen is invisible so don't worry if he is missing from his cell." Dr. List listed.

"Keep testing them. Their powers are crucial." Strucker commanded. Dr. List nodded as his superior turned and strode from the lab.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had time to themselves. They cuddled in their tent. Steve was sitting in Bucky's lap. The men were still startled by the attack. Bucky was on edge, having gone into Protector!mode.

"They are so cowardly, that they would send people to kill you instead of facing us in battle!" Bucky shouted.

"Please don't let them get to you, sweetie." Steve pleaded as he tried to calm his fuming husband down.

"Alright," Bucky sighed as he kissed his husband's temple and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Despite Steve's reassurances, Bucky was still worried.


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and families get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.  
> While I know in canon Luna was with someone else. I have never heard of this Rolf. The male HP characters I actually like are either out of Luna's age group or taken. So I decided to go with a Marvel character.  
> Finally, for some of the details mentioned here, I claim creative license.

_**Rockefeller Center, Midtown Manhattan, 2020;** _

The Avengers, Howlies, and SHIELD agents were having some downtime. They went ice-skating at the rink in Rockefeller Center. The skaters were having problems keeping their balance. In spite of Steve's efforts to help them with balance, they slid all over the ice. They laughed as they tripped and fell on the ice. Even through it hurt, it was still funny.  Steve laughed despite himself when they fell. However, he still tried to help his friends have a good time.

* * *

A few hours later, the young couples went to see the Nutcracker. They enjoyed the classic story. The many acts played out with elegant dances and beautiful backdrops. There were notable characters such as Clara, the Nutcracker Prince, Mother Ginger, Dewdrop, and Sugar Plum Fairy. There were interesting dancers such as the Russian Candy Canes, Spanish Chocolate, Arabian Coffee, Chinese Tea, and Danish shepherdesses.

"This is gorgeous." Betty marveled.

"Agreed." Natasha smiled with the others echoing their empathic agreement. At the end of the play, the couples left, wanting to watch it again.

Luna met up with Dum Dum in one of the rooms at the Tower. She walked into the room only to be shocked by the candles and picnic blanket. There was a basket packed with delicious foods such as pasta salad, ranch dressing dip with cherry tomatoes, carrot sticks, cucumbers, and cauliflowers. There were fruit kekabs, bread, and cheese. There was wine and water to top it off. Dessert consisted of cheesecake. Luna loved the romantic gesture. After the couple ate their lunch, Dum Dum sat up and took out a box. He opened it to show a platinum band with an amethyst stone.

"Luna, you have been by my side for years, and you have made me extremely happy. I hope you will continue to make me happy for the rest of our days. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Most definitely yes!" Luna exclaimed. Dum Dum slipped the platinum ring on her finger. Luna kissed her new fiance hard. She was so happy.

* * *

The next day, the Carter-Stark, Lupin-Black, and Barnes families got together to have a movie night. They had a movie marathon; the chosen movies was Chronicles of Narnia. The families enjoyed all of the released movies. They oohed and exclaimed at several parts and scenes. They found the villains and talking animals interesting. They loved having their friends' company while watching a great movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve held a Christmas party for their friends in one of the rooms. The the Howlies, Neville, and Luna enjoyed the Christmas party. They mingled and chatted together with the other teams and friends. People got caught under the mistletoe in the main doorway. The couples thought it was good fun as the singles cringed. Neville was mortified when he got trapped with Darcy. Darcy giggled and patted his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed." she responded. Then she leaned in and pecked Neville on the lips. Neville's eyes slowly closed. He actually liked this kiss more than he thought. After what seemed like an eternity but was only about five minutes, Neville pulled away. He stared at Darcy, feeling everything from that kiss.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned. I didn't really expect to really feel it." Darcy commented. All of sudden, Steve cleared his throat, snapping them out of it. Neville paled as they remembered that they had an audience.

"There is always a surprise at Christmas," Tony quipped. He sipped his drink and left the doorway, even as the others stared at him funny.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. Steve was cuddled onto Bucky's chest. They were a bit tired from the party, but calm and happy to have been able to celebrate.

The Christmas party was fantastic." Bucky said.

"It is good to take time out to enjoy ourselves with friends and family." Steve responded.

"Agreed." Bucky smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Steve melted into it, settling himself in Bucky's lap. Then Bucky  sat up to remove his clothes. Steve soon stood to do the same. he smirked as he stripped down. They began to kiss passionately again. Steve was back in Bucky's lap. Eventually, they moved to the bed, having some decency not to have sex on the couch their friends hang out on. The couple was high strung on the endorphins. Bucky touched his husband slowly. He made sure to move his hands over every inch of Steve. He wanted this to be slow and satisfying.

"Bucky, come on. Don't take it slow," Steve whined against his neck.

"I wanna take my time with you." Bucky responded. As he sucked and nipped at his husband's neck, leaving a hickey. Steve enjoyed the attention but he wanted more.

"More, baby. I want so much more." he pleaded.

"Let me take my time. I promise, you will feel amazing." Bucky promised. After a few more minutes, Bucky decided that Steve was turned on enough. He reached into the bedside table to pull out the lube. Bucky slicked three fingers up before pushing in one finger. Steve moaned, burying his nose into his husband's shoulder. Bucky had moved three fingers into him before Steve began to beg.

"I'm ready. Please don't make me wait any longer." he said.

"Okay, baby. You're ready." Bucky responded. Then he laid Steve down and pushed in slowly. He started an even and steady pace, kissing the hickies he left on Steve's neck. Steve whimpered as he thrashed against the sheets. They kissed passionately as Bucky took Steve. The whimpers and moans got lost amongst the pleasure. The rush of passion built despite the slower pace. They were close in little time. Bucky gripped Steve and stroked him until the blond trembled and came. As Steve's muscles tightened around him, Bucky spilled his seed deep inside his husband. A moment later, Bucky pulled out and collapsed on the sheets. He really wanted a round two but having the party earlier made him tired. A minute or so later, Steve got up to get a wet wipe from the bathroom. He wiped himself down before bringing one out for Bucky. He cleaned his husband before throwing it in the bedside trash. Then he got into bed and turned off the light. A moment later, Steve rolled over to snuggle into Bucky's side. He then kissed his jaw and Bucky kissed his temple in turn. Then Bucky turned over so he could spoon against Steve's back. He nuzzled into the blond's neck with a soft sigh. They they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve gets some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Sorry for the delay but I only had access to the computer at small amounts of time yesterday.

_**2021;** _

Six weeks had passed with Christmas and New Year's coming and going. HYDRA was on the move. they had located the Time and Mind Gems. The Mind Gem had been hidden inside a Scepter. The heads was pleased with their progress.

"This is going according to plan. By the time they realize something's amiss, it will be too late." Red Skull smirked.

"Thank you, Agent Ward and Agent Rumlow. Continue your search for the other Gems." Pierce stated.

Neville and Darcy had decided to give dating a try. They'd gone on a few dates to test the waters. The pair discovered that a relationship wouldn't be so bad. Since they enjoyed each other's company dearly.

Dum Dum and Luna were planning their wedding with help from Luna's godmother Angie.  The couple was so excited to exchange vows. Angie was going through a checklist.

"We need to look at churches and reception places." she was saying. Dum Dum had a suggestion.

"There is a church that I went to when I was a kid. I can ask the parish priest if he can do the wedding." he offered. Luna and Angie let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we can hire a catering service from a good restaurant." Luna mused.

"The wedding day will be here before we know it." Angie smiled. Then she hugged Luna, happy that she was settling down with someone that she loved.

Gabrielle, Dennis, and Becca opted for an early graduation. Dennis had joined the war effort, being stationed in Germany. While Gabrielle decided that she wanted to join the Commandos. She convinced Steve of her skills in order for him to say okay. Becca started her tenure with the medic corps.  All of them had picked paths to help protect their families and the world.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve was hugging the toilet as he threw up. It had been the third morning this week. Bucky went into the bathroom when he heard the retching. He instantly dropped to his knees and rubbed his back.

"Did you eat something  bad?' he asked.

"No. It's been on and off this whole week." Steve replied as he stood up shakily. Then Bucky helped him to bed before getting him crackers, ginger ale and a damp cloth for his head. After Steve was feeling a little better, Bucky took him to Bruce's floor to be checked out.

Bruce went through the standards before running an extra test. When he had the results, he made an announcement.

"Congratulations, you are six weeks pregnant." he smiled.  The couple were shocked. Steve was also confused. How could it be possible? He was on birth control.

In the meantime, Bucky tensed as he realized that he needed to step up his game. He had a husband and child to protect.

"Don't tell anyone please," Steve requested. Bruce nodded and the expectant parents sighed. Hopefully, this would keep the baby safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha went out on a date. They went to a cafe for lunch. After sitting down, they ordered biscotti, cups of tea, and paninis. The couple chatted away as they ate.

"What will you do after this war?" Clint asked.

"I've already spoken with Peggy about training for SHIELD." Natasha replied.

"Me too. I'm going in the sharpshooting program." Clint responded. Natasha got happy.

"Great! We can train together!" she exclaimed. After they finished eating, Clint and Natasha held hands and smiled at each other. They would still be close after the war ended.

* * *

 In the meantime, the Commandos and the families were confused. Steve and Bucky had called them over with some news. They were anxious to hear the news. While Bucky and Steve were nervous but excited.

"Well, we went to see Bruce today because I wasn't feeling well. Turns out that I'm pregnant!" Steve smiled. They were all stunned but soon grinned. Then they congratulated the expectant parents.

"Do you have godparents in mind?" Peggy asked.

"Neville and Luna, but for anymore children we are still thinking." Bucky replied.

"Talk about a late Christmas surprise." Tony commented. Steve blushed furiously and Pepper slapped his arm.

"No one needed to know that!" she scolded. The couple was soon engulfed in hugs and love. They were excited about the upcoming addition.

* * *

The next day, the Commandos, Gabrielle, Neville, and Luna were in Dum Dum and Luna's home. Tony and Sharon was there too.

"Steve told me that he was on the pill when he got pregnant. So I had Bruce check his pills and they turned out to be baby aspirin." Tony announced. Everyone was angry. Whoever switched the pills put Steve in a dangerous position.

"Who would do something so terrible?!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Would Clint do something like this?" Neville pondered. The archer was infamous for his pranks.

"Definitely not. He knows not to mess with someone's life like that." Tony responded.

"Who could it be?" Monty asked.

"Good question." Jim groaned. Then they went through a list of people who would love to harm Steve.

"Maybe it could be Hodge. He was harassing me. He got mad when Steve knocked him down a peg or two." Luna mused.

"I have seen him around base." Monty nodded.

"That son of a bitch," Dum Dum hissed. They now had a suspect. So they went and cornered Hodge, who instantly folded and confessed. They handed him over to Bucky and Steve for them to decide his fate. Hodge was put on probation and promptly lost his rank. He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.


	13. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve call in a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. GBTH will be next to be updated. This is mostly a filler chapter.

A month had passed since Bucky and Steve found out that they were going to be parents. HYDRA made their move. Strucker had finished his experimentation, his former test subjects were then put together into a team to fight the Avengers. Strucker then used the Scepter to control the team and manipulate them into working for HYDRA. However, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson, and Mike Peterson fought off the control. HYDRA was not happy with the resistance.

Ginny found Steve and tried to fight the Avengers, but Sharon stepped in. She placed two bullets in her chest, putting an end to that threat. Bucky and Steve were relieved. All of their bullies and enemies from their childhood were now gone. 

* * *

One day, the Howlies, Bucky, and Steve hung out. They played Taunt, a card game. Each player looked at their hand, trying to decide what card to drop and from which pile to draw their card. A few minutes later, Steve finished his hand with a two, three, and four of clubs. before throwing out his ace. The others groaned. When they had taught him this game, they had inadvertently created a monster.

"We should've never introduced him to this game!" Jackie groused. The others agreed vehemently.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hermione was fuming. Her fists clenched hard, knuckles creaking. She had found out that Ginny was dead! And all secrets had died with her! Those pests had to pay! She paced the floor angrily. All of sudden, she got an idea. She spun and barked out commands for Deadpool, Deathlok, and Spiderman to be brought in. She had a mission for them.

"I want Bucky and Steve Barnes captured!" she growled at the trio in front of her.

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were out for a walk. They was enjoying the fresh air. All of sudden, masked men popped out of nowhere and grabbed them. Spiderman held out his wrists and soon a web trapped the husbands. Steve tried to struggle but he was also worried about the baby. Bucky seethed as he tried to get out of the web. However the seemingly fragile web was stronger than he had expected. They had no way of getting out, but they knew where they were going.

* * *

A hour or so later, Brock was on prison guard duty when he saw Bucky and Steve. He had been informed about the new prisoners but didn't believe it until now. He sighed as he remembered that they had some unfinished business. A few minutes later, when he was on break, he went to their cell.

"We're calling in our life debt," Steve whispered to him. Brock let out a sigh of pure relief but he was also still uneasy.

"Brock Rumlow, you get us out of here and find a way of telling our family where we are." Bucky declared. The magic of the debt overtook Brock, preventing him from disobeying or attempting to find a loophole.

Bucky and Steve were smuggled out of the base and taken to Switzerland. Dum Dum retrieved them. The man hugged Steve tightly before patting Bucky's back and getting them on the plane. Minutes later, the plane took off and headed for the states.

* * *

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve had alone time on their floor. They were still shaken from the kidnapping. They clung to each other.

"Bruce told me since we weren't captured long, a checkup wouldn't be necessary."  Bucky was saying.

"Thank God. I'm not really up for it!" Steve sighed in relief.

"I know. I'm pretty tired myself." Bucky responded. Then he cuddled Steve into his chest. He wanted to hide him so no one could ever harm him.


	14. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams hear some disturbing intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Half of this chapter is filler.

_**Trinity church, New York, 2016;** _

Pepper and Tony were getting married. Tony and his groomsmen were waiting at the altar, dressed into white tuxedos. Everyone stood as Skye came down the aisle tossing white petals around. Then Pepper's attendants came down the aisle. Finally, Pepper was escorted down the aisle by her father. Her dress was strapless and sleek with lace at the waist. She had white flowers in her hair. Tony gasped and grinned at her. 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Potts answered then he handed Pepper to Tony and stepped back to take his seat. The guests were smiling brightly at the happy couple. Then the ceremony began. After the wedding vows was exchanged and the rings put on. The minister pronounced them married.         

"You may kiss the bride." the minister announced.  The newlyweds kissed and everyone stood up to applaud. Their new life had just begun.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Carter-Stark backyard was packed with people. The elegant gold and white decor filled the yard. There were gold vases filled with white flowers tied together with gold ribbons. Gold and white balloons had been placed here and there.

The menu consisted of pasta and roast chicken. Champagne flowed, as Chocolate and raspberry cake was served. The children were given juice or water. A bar had been set up where the guests could order either cocktails or soda. The guests drank and were merry.

The dance floor was overtaken by a limbo game. The kids, teenagers, and adults lined up and went under the limbo stick. Anyone who either touched the stick, fell, or touched the floor was eliminated. The limbo game got more serious as more people were eliminated and the stick got lower and lower. The remaining competitors had to get creative with their dance moves. In the end, Percy won. Pepper laughed at their antics. It was the perfect entertainment.

* * *

A hour later, Pepper got onto the balcony and threw her bouquet. The singles jumped for it, but Steve caught the bouquet. The shocked teen gaped at it. Then Tony got the garter off Pepper's leg and tossed it. Bucky caught it and turned to Steve with a smirk. Steve blushed brightly.

"Looks like you're getting married now," Dum Dum snorted.

"I can't wait to make him my one and only." Bucky smirked. Steve now had a full body blush as he hid his face. He felt Bucky's heated stare on him. His wedding night was less than a year from now.

* * *

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York 2021;** _

Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve was still on edge from the kidnapping. Bucky rubbed his back soothingly, despite his worry.

"Can you return to duty anytime soon?" Bucky asked.

"No, I'm benched." Steve responded. Bucky was relieved that Steve would be safe.

"So what should we do for the baby's nursery?" Steve asked.

"I want a nature theme. Something comforting for the baby." Bucky responded.

"We're going to need Neville and Luna's help." Steve declared.

"I'll call them and ask them." Bucky replied. Steve kissed Bucky softly.

"You'd make a great dad." he said.

* * *

In the meantime, the Allies gathered for an emergency meeting. One of the teams had discovered intel. All of the teams minus the expectant parents were in attendance. Everyone were all anxious about the intel.

"What do you have for us?" Peggy asked.

"Pierce has some sort of plan. It's most likely his end game." Gabe began.

"What kind of plan is it?" Fury asked.

"Project Insight. It is a plot to cleanse the world of anyone that is a threat to HYDRA." Monty reported.

"He's plotting mass murder!" Tony gasped. The whole room flinched at the idea.

"We need to find a way to prevent this from happening." Dum Dum declared. Then the entire group began to discuss plans. They needed to stop Pierce and fast. Before more people died.


	15. Capitol Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies begin a major mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. This covers Project Insight, only I added my own twists to it. Remember, they are at war, I figure that Pierce would be more cautious. Remember, he managed to hide his true loyalties for a long time, so he has some intelligence. Plus he is actually sane.

Two weeks had passed since the emergency meeting. The allies came up with a plan to prevent Project Insight. Project Insight involved advanced air-crafts named helicarriers. Said air-crafts would shoot people down and kill them. However, Pierce had decided to be cunning and hide them separately into separate cities. So the allies were sending teams to important world wide capitals. They were trying to save millions of lives.

* * *

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York;** _

Steve was not allowed into the field. So he ran comms for missions. He was looking over plans and escape routes just in case. Bucky sat besides him. His arm was around Steve's waist.

"I'm glad that Gabe taught me how to use comms." Steve was saying.

"You would have lost your mind after leaving field work. So this is the only way you can work." Bucky snorted.

"Very funny, Bucky." Steve pouted. He knew that Bucky was right about him being bored. He would mope around their floor all day.

"Come on baby. You know what your pout does to me." Bucky smirked, before turning his head slightly to kiss him. They came up for air in time to hear horrified screaming from the radio.

"Too much info!" Sharon screamed in horror.

"I so didn't need to hear this." Percy mumbled.

"Flirt later. Preferably when I can't hear you and our lives aren't in danger!" Dum Dum groaned through the comm. Steve blushed hard, while Bucky had a quick fire reply.

"Turn off your comm, then, if you don't want to hear it." he snarked.

_**Paris, France;** _

While Bucky was traumatizing everyone else for life, Triton and Wasp was on their way to the facility where the first aircraft was housed. Their backup was Stephen and Clea Strange, Iron man, Phil and Melinda, and Astoria Greengrass. All of sudden, the backup team was confronted by HYDRA agents. A fight broke out and the agents tried to force them back out the door. 

Meanwhile, Triton and Wasp took advantage of the chaos brewing, to sneak on the helicarrier. They  ran through the aircraft. The cockpit and bullpen was huge.

"Shrink down. I'll distract anyone coming." Triton told Wasp as they ran through the hallways. Wasp nodded and shrunk down. She was placed on Triton's shoulder gently. Soon, they arrived at the bridge leading to the core. Deathlok was waiting for them. Triton walked towards Deathlok, and they met in the middle. Minutes later, Triton took down Deathlok with a loud snarl and claws in his side. His actions brought Wasp some time.

**_Berlin, Germany;_ **

In the meantime, Falcon and Ant-Man were in Berlin on the same mission. They had been given the mircochip needed to reprogram the helicarrier. Their backup team consisted of Thor, Hawkeye, Carol Danvers, Percy, Lance and Bobbi. However, they ran into an unexpected hitch. HYDRA agents were laying in wait. When Ward saw them, he jumped into a jet and drove towards them. The heroes ducked out of the way in time. When they got to safety, they launched a counter strike. Thor charged up his hammer and started swinging it. The rest of the team got out their weapons. Carol began firing energy blasts. 

As all the hell broke loose, Falcon and Ant-Man saw their opportunity. They quickly snuck abroad the helicarrier and headed for the core. As they traveled further into the vehicle, Ant-Man shrunk down and hitched a ride. When they got there, Spiderman was waiting. As Falcon went to face off against his opponent, he stuck out with a swift kick.

**_Rome, Italy;_ **

While Falcon and Triton were dispatching their respective opponents, Luna and Loki was headed for the underground hideout to reprogram the third helicarrier. Their backup team consisted of Black Widow, Gaia, Sharon, War Machine, Darcy, and T'Challa. They met up with a mercenary team. A fight broke out with War Machine taking to the air and the rest fighting on the ground.

As the teams fought, Loki and Luna snuck into the helicarrier. At the core, they were met by Deadpool. Deadpool was swift in his movements, presenting a huge challenge. Loki whipped out his illusions and met him halfway, giving Luna time. As Loki dashed towards his opponent, he launched a hard kick to his center mass. Deadpool fell off the platform, groaning as he hit the ground and passed out.

_**Capitol Hill, Washington DC;** _

_A hour before the Allies launched their counterstrike;_

Senators and Representatives were meeting when HYDRA agents burst in. The agents and the remaining seven former experiments secured the building and all the hell broke loose. All members of Congress and the staff were taken hostage and herded to a certain room. Unknown to HYDRA, the Director of staff swiftly pressed a silent alarm and the police was alerted.

The Allies received word of the hostage situation and sent a team. When the plane arrived in DC a hour later, the Howling Commandos, Neville, and Gabrielle got off. The group headed to Capitol Hill. They ran through the streets without looking back. The citizens were startled to see the famous team.

Minutes later, they arrived to find police, reporters, and bystanders crowding the street outside the building. The police chief filled the Howlies in.

"There are 567 hostages in there. This is political." the chief informed the group.

"Be careful. They are armed and have a big advantage." he finished.

_**United Nations Headquarters. New York City;** _

Dora and Fury headed to the UN building for a meeting. When the meeting was well underway, Pierce walked in the room. The Allies went tense. The other countries' representatives stared at him warily. What did he want?

"You're not welcome here." Peggy stated.

"Why is that?" Pierce asked innocently.

"Because you'll be in jail soon enough." Fury stated.

* * *

  _ **Paris, France;**_

In the meantime, Wasp succeeded into reaching the core, she managed to complete the mission. After she inserted the chip, she changed back.

Deathlok and Triton fought, but Deathlok was fighting off the control.

"Go! Get out of here before I lose control of myself!" he yelled. Without hesitation, they ran, not wanting to test fate.

_**Berlin, Germany;** _

Ant-Man finished implanting the chip and changed back.

Falcon was tiring, this had been a difficult fight. When he saw Ant-Man appear, he knew that it was time to end this. Falcon promptly kicked Spiderman before taking off. The mind controlled teen tried to use his web to rip off a wing, but Sam whipped around and sucker-punched him. Then he and Ant-Man got the hell out of there.

_**Rome, Italy;** _

Luna inserted the chip and walked over to join Loki. They got out of the helicarrier quickly. As they landed on the ground using magic, the helicarrier exploded.

In the meantime, all three backup teams defeated the agents and mercs. They were joined by their teammates then they ran outside. As the heroes escaped, the helicarriers went up into a raging blaze.

_**Washington DC;** _

The Howling Commandos found a secret tunnel that led into the building. When they got a clear view of the current situation, they saw Hermione calling the shots.

"We should have known. It had to be her plan," Gabe said. The others nodded then they got started.

Minutes later, Hermione was horrified then furious as one by one, her men fell. Soon, she was the only person standing. Then the Howlies came in view. Seeing them, Hermione got angry and threw a fit.

"You ruined it all! You'll die for this!" she shouted furiously.

"Nice try, but a tiny kitten would be more scary than you." Jackie wasn't impressed.

While they faced off, Gabrielle and Gabe untied the hostages. The hostages stood up and barreled out of the Capitol Building. During the rush, Hermione and a very few guards escaped. Seeing that Hermione was gone, the team left the building. They would need to catch her before she did something even more worse.

* * *

In the meantime, Fury and Pierce stared each other down. Minutes later, an agent approached Fury. He whispered in his ear before handing him a muted tablet. The director looked at said tablet and smirked before turning to Pierce.

"Project Insight is destroyed. Congress is free, so tell me, why are you here again?" he asked. Pierce's smile vanished as he got angry.

"You will never take me alive. I am untouchable!" Pierce ranted. Rapidly, he pushed a "tooth" from his gums and bit it. He began to seize up and foam at the mouth. Soon, he dropped to the ground, having suffocated. No one in the room felt sorry for him.

* * *

 That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were wrapped around each other in their bed. It had been hours since the mission was completed. They were planning to relax until the next time they had to take over the comms.

"Today was intense. Sometimes I had to hold my breath and brace myself." Bucky was saying.

"Yeah, but it was a success. Everyone is home safe, and that is what matters." Steve responded. As they thought about the time, they spent on the comms, Bucky remembered the small pout and got riled up. The brunette brought his arms tighter around Steve before facing him.

"You know, I didn't get to do something about that pout." he stated. Steve gasped as Bucky began to kiss, nip, and suck at his neck and collarbone. The blond gripped his shoulders. He was blushing from his cheeks to his chest.

"Oh, Bucky," the blond sighed as his husband stripped him of what he wore, boxers and pajamas bottoms. Bucky then stripped himself before pulling lube out of the bedside table. He slicked up two of his fingers before pushing in the pointer finger. He moved it in and out of him slowly. Steve relaxed with a sigh as Bucky sucked a hickey into his neck. He rocked down on the finger, and moved fast when another finger entered him. Bucky got up to three fingers before he thought Steve was ready. He took some extra slick and lubed himself up. He gripped Steve's hips and pushed in. He kissed his husband hard, swallowing his deep moans. He started up a steady pace. if he went too fast, he could harm Steve and the baby. If he went too slow, Steve would take matters in his own hands.

Moments later, Steve grunted and surprised Bucky. He forced his hips up, knocking him on his back before straddling him properly. He began to ride him at a faster pace, controlling it for his own safety.

"Slow down, baby. I'm going to come, and I want to wait until you do," Bucky panted, holding onto Steve's hips for dear life.

"Then touch me. I'm almost there." Steve grunted. Bucky took him into his hand and stroked him till he came. Steve shook on top of him. He thrust his hips up into his husband before coming. He panted and moved Steve to the side to come down from his high. After regaining his breath and senses, Bucky got up to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself before returning to the bedroom to clean Steve. He put the cloth in the sink before getting into bed and spooning Steve. Steve was already snoozing. Bucky kissed his cheek softly before whispering.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around him, resting his hand on the tiny bump. He couldn't be any more happier.


	16. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and friends get fantastic news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15, sorry for the delay but I wasn't able to get access to the printer until this noon. The prologue for #3 in Detective Stiles series will be posted next. Enjoy.

Five months had passed since Project Insight had been stopped. The fallout was still being felt. HYDRA members subsequently ended up on the Top 10 Most Wanted List. Law enforcement all over the world was searching for them.

With Pierce gone, the two heads of HYDRA were scrambling to find someone to replace him.

The allies soon found out about the ongoing hunt for the Infinity Gems. Loki told them after Rumlow and Ward confronted him demanding Heimdall's whereabouts.

"That's how they controlled those people!" Peggy exclaimed.  

"We need to get to them before HYDRA does." Fury declared.

Bucky and Steve's friends threw them a baby shower. Steve was eight months pregnant. His pregnancy was progressing just fine. His morning sickness had stopped around the second trimester. His round belly barely stayed under his shirt. Steve's clothes was too small, so he had to resort to wearing Bucky's clothes.

The baby shower had neutral colors because Bruce was unable to determine the baby's gender.

_"We've got a stubborn baby here," Bruce said, as he raised his eyebrow at Steve._

_"It's my dad's genes." Steve groaned. He vividly remembered his mom's stories about his birth parents and their families. His birth dad's cousin stood out in particular. Joe's cousin James had been the notorious prankster._

_"Definitely. I've heard the stories." Bucky confirmed. Bruce nodded his agreement. He too remembered the stories. Sirius and James had been best friends, Remus had said that the two were more like brothers. Even after this time, Sirius still grieved for his lost friend._

The baby shower was full of smiles and thank yous. Tony got bears of the Commandos and the Avengers. The parents snorted.

"I'm not even surprised." Steve said. Darcy squealed at the Neville bear.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed. Neville blushed and hid his face. The other presents ranged from baby clothes, toys, and bottles. There were also jars of baby food and formula. The couple loved the presents and thanked their friends and families.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. They were sleeping soundly. All of sudden, Steve woke up with a groan. He'd felt an intense pain. The contractions were stronger than Braxton-Hicks. All of sudden, he felt a rush of water soaking into the sheets as his water broke. Panic shot through him, instantly Steve shook Bucky awake.

"Babe, get up!" he exclaimed. Bucky opened his eyes. He felt the wet sheets and saw the panic and knew immediately. Bucky reached over and hit Bruce's number on speed dial. Placing the phone in Steve's hand, he picked up his husband in his arms bridal style. He then carried Steve to the elevator as the phone ran on speak in Steve's hand.

"Bruce? It's Bucky. Steve is in labor and we are on the way up." Minutes later, they arrived at Bruce's floor. Steve was placed in the infirmary and dressed in a hospital gown. Betty tried to help soothe Steve. Tears were coming down his face. It hurt so much. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.

It was twenty minutes between contractions, giving Bruce and Betty enough time to prep. Steve wanted to push but Betty kept saying no.

"You're not dilated enough." she explained. Bucky was worried for his husband. Eventually, Steve got tired.

"No more. I can't take it." he panted as he nearly collapsed into Bucky's arms. A few seconds later, Betty had an announcement.

"Okay, Steve. You need to push for me." she instructed. Steve started pushing. The labor progressed with Steve pushing whenever either Betty and Bruce said so. He leaned back onto Bucky to prevent strain or dizziness. His husband cooed to him, letting him grip his hand till it hurt. Then the baby came out head first and screaming.

"It's a boy," Bruce smiled at Steve. Bucky and Steve smiled tiredly.

"That's Dylan Joseph." Bucky declared. All of sudden, Steve shook with another painful jolt.

"What is that?" he groaned. Bruce checked and popped back up.

"It's another baby!" he declared.

"Another?!" the parents yelled.

"Definitely cousin James's genes!" Steve mumbled before he began to push with the next contraction. He pushed twice before the next child - a baby girl - was born. She began to wail after her airways was cleaned.

"Madelyn Sarah. It's a good thing we came up with two names just in case." Bucky sighed. The babies were still crying after getting air into their lungs. They felt cold and were cranky. The adults cooed at them. The babies were cleaned up and placed into their parents' arms.

"Our precious angels," Steve sighed.

* * *

A hour later, the Howlies and the families gathered in the main family room. They were all confused about why they were there.

"Early this morning, Steve gave birth to a healthy boy and girl." Bruce announced. Everyone perked up and smiled.

"I have to get more stuff for the other baby." Tony declared.

"When they are up for it, we should visit them." Sharon suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA gathered. The surviving agents under Pierce were fuming. Because of those pesky heroes their numbers had been greatly reduced. In addition, they were under a lot of scrutiny.

"We will make them pay!" Hermione vowed. They began to plot before Red Skull stepped in.

"May I suggest something?" he asked.

"Please, sir. We'll work with something." Ward replied. Red Skull began to talk. He told them of his latest plan. He smirked as he talked. This could be enough to rock the allies.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve cuddled. Peggy and Howard had taken their grandchildren so Steve and Bucky could get some sleep. A few days had passed and Steve was still feeling the leftover pains from childbirth.

"They are so beautiful and healthy. Thank you, Steve. You gave me two amazing babies." Bucky sighed with a huge grin.

"I know, but I would like to wait before I have anymore children." Steve replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe when they turn three, we'll talk about it again?" Bucky responded. Steve nodded and Bucky kissed his cheek softly. They had their small family, and they couldn't be anymore happier.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies fight a final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. I have some bad news. Due to tech difficulties, the printer isn't working. So I'm not sure when I will be able to update. However, I'm still writing and I promise to make up for the delays in between chapters.  
> ETA: the printer is online. So I'll be posting ch 17 later today, I have some other stuff to do first.

_**September, 2022;** _

A little over thirteen months had passed since the twins' birth. Spain was reclaimed and HYDRA tightened their grip on Norway, Asgard, Ireland, and UK. The power struggle got bigger and bigger as time went on. Something had to give.

HYDRA members got ready for the deciding battle. They were stone faced and uncaring who would get hurt during the mission. They cleaned their weapons and got into their tactical gear.

The Allies were working on their plan when they got a letter.

"Who sends letters nowdays?" Howard asked.

"It's a challenge," Peggy read.

"It's from HYDRA. It has their insignia." Fleur spoke up.

"How dare they?! Do they see this as a game?!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to show them how real it is." Nick replied.

Bucky, Steve, their families, and friends were celebrating the twins' first birthday at the family home. The twins were just sitting up on their own. They were chubby and had wisps of light brown hair on their heads. They were both mischievous and were already doing accidental magic. They summoned bottles and other items when they wanted them. The adults got on Clint's case once, thinking he had dyed their clothes a rainbow color.

"It can't be me! My stuff is dyed, too!" Clint protested. Soon, the adults found out that the twins were behind everything.

"They reminds me a bit of James and Sirius." Peggy smiled. Seeing potential Marauders in the making, Sirius had an idea.

"I want to teach them some pranks." Sirius declared.

"Not too much." Bucky cautioned. He really didn't want his babies to grow up to become bullies like the Weasley twins! Sirius grinned brightly, and the parents knew that they were doomed.

"I'll make sure he don't overdo it." Remus promised.

"Spoilsport." Sirius pouted as the parents sighed in relief.

The backyard was packed with family and friends. The party theme was Disney. There were tablecloth with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Pluto, and Goofy characters on it. Balloons of said characters had been placed around the yard.  Streamers and a pinata were hung up. A homemade banner with the words; 'Happy Birthday; Dylan and Madelyn' hung over the backdoor.

They had deli platters set out for the guests. There were vegetables, fruits, different choices of bread and cheese. There was also tortilla chips. The adults had soft drinks and the kids had juice. The cake was a traditional chocolate cake with buttercream icing.

In addition to the pinata, there was Pin the Tail on the Unicorn, Life-sized Candyland and other games.

The twins were giggling and in awe of the colors and sounds. Everyone had fun. They loved seeing the babies be so happy. The babies got new toys, clothing, and books. Tony got them all the toys he could possibly carry. There were rocking horses, dolls, and colorful music games.

"Tony, you're spoiling them," Steve sighed.

"Okay. No more gifts from you unless it's Christmas or their birthday. To make sure, I'm taking your cards." Pepper declared. Tony pouted while Bucky and Steve were relieved.

"Thanks, Pep," Bucky replied.

"No problem. Now hand me my niece. We need some girl time." Pepper responded.

* * *

  ** _Asgard;_**

The Allies were ready for their final battle. Thor, Dum Dum, Luna, Neville, Loki, Lance, and Bobbi met with Sif and the Warrior Three. They greeted each other with respect before getting down to business.

"We need your help to take back Asgard." Sif began.

"What has been happening?" Thor asked.

"We have a traitor amongst us, preventing any coup." Sif responded.

"People love Mother. Who would betray her?" Thor spoke into confusion.

"Amora would." Sif said. They were shocked. Someone close to the Queen was actively going against her. Moments later, the furious Thor and his team went to confront Amora.

"We know of your treachery," Thor growled.

"What kind of proof do you have?" Amora smirked.

"You aren't too discreet with your deception." Sif replied. Then the allies got their weapons out. Now, it was time to fight.

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland;** _

The team of Jim, War Machine, T'Challa, Carol, Gaia, Darcy, Percy, Wasp, Triton, Stephen and Clea approached Hogwarts. They met up with Hermione and her group. The group included Morag, Megan, Cormac, Pansy, and Gamora. The Allies got into a defensive stance as Percy and Hermione faced off. Percy seethed as hatred filled Hermione's eyes.

"You're going down, Hermione." Percy stated. Hermione instantly lurched at him. Then all the hell broke loose as the two fought.

_**Dublin, Ireland;** _

Iron Man, Falcon, Ant-Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Melinda, Phil, Sharon, Jackie, Gabe, Gabrielle, and Seamus converged on a certain place in Dublin. They met up with Rumlow, Ward, and the STRIKE team. The resulting fight was brutal. HYDRA didn't want to lose and couldn't avoid to. The two sides fought hard to maintain control.

_**London, UK;** _

Bucky, Steve, Monty, Dora, and their army met with Red Skull and his army.

"How about a wager?" Red Skull suggested arrogantly.

"What kind of wager?" Bucky asked warily.

"You defeat me, and you get the gems. You lose, and it will be your end." came the reply.

"Make your move." Bucky replied. Red Skull immediately ordered Spiderman and Deadpool to attack. The two sides fought viciously, both having something at stake.

_**Olso, Norway;** _

Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Astoria, and their army met with Baron and his forces. Deathlok was amongst them. The fight began. They used their magic and weapons to fight and inflict pain. The fighting was violent and face paced.

* * *

While all of the fighting were going on, Sirius, Amelia, and the surviving British wizards stormed their ministry. The fight between HYDRA and Amelia's forces was extremely necessary. The fate of their world was on the line. The fight was brutal, neither side giving an inch.

Eventually, HYDRA got cocky and lost their footing. Soon, the allies took control. They seized the moment and killed off their forces. Wizarding Britain was finally free of HYDRA.

* * *

_**Asgard;** _

Thor and his team took on Amora and her loyalists. The leaders used all of their powers to finish each other off. Eventually, the allies gained the upper hand.

Amora's second in command; Skurge tried to kill Thor by stabbing him in the back. Unluckily for him, Lance saw and put a bullet into him. Skurge was dead before he hit the ground. The fight ended with Amora being incarcerated and her followers dead.

"Game over," Thor smirked as she was locked in her cell.

_**Hogwarts;** _

Hermione's forces was defeated. Gamora, Cormac and Megan were still alive, but Pansy and Morag had died. Seeing that she was defeated, Hermione made one last ditch attempt to kill Percy, but Gaia got to her first. She knocked her unconscious before hog tying her.

**_Dublin;_ **

Rumlow's forces were destroyed. Rumlow and Ward were killed in the fighting. Any surviving enemy was taken prisoner then the allies left the battlefield behind.

_**London;** _

The battle was well underway when Deadpool and Spiderman broke out of their handler's control. They saw what they had been doing and surrendered.

"We surrender!" they chorused. Red Skull yelled into disbelief and mounting fury. It couldn't be! His hand shot out as he grabbed the Tesseract. He screamed as he dissolved on the spot, shocking Bucky and Steve.

"This again? I will need to call Thor." Bucky declared. He didn't want to even try and touch the thing!

**_Olso;_ **

Baron was fighting the twins when Deathlok broke free in the middle of a fight. He was upset by what he had done. How could he face his beloved son? He instantly dropped to his knees and surrendered. The Baron yelled out in disappointment. It was cut short when Quicksilver stabbed him through his chest and heart. The rest of the forces were cut down or taken prisoner. HYDRA had been defeated and it was time to begin again.

* * *

A hour later, Thor and Loki reclaimed the Infinity Gems. They were to take them home to Asgard. Bucky was relieved that the dangerous gems would be locked away from the world.

The allies locked up any remaining prisoners in a maximum security prison. Hermione screamed and kicked as she was cuffed.

"You are just scum. I would have made the wizarding world pure!" she screamed.

"Your parents would be disappointed." Steve retorted. Hermione seethed as she was escorted to prison.

Any human experiments were given physical care before they had to enter a mental health institute. Mike, Wade, and Peter were given out patient care.

"Let's begin to rebuild. It's safe to be home again." Steve sighed.


	18. Alternate World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor calls Bucky and Steve to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> In this chapter, I will be making a reference to Harry Potter canon and explaining why I changed up things.

The citizens of the UK, Ireland, and Norway celebrated their freedom. They partied and celebrated. They celebrated in the streets, their homes, and even churches. Reunions took place as former prisoners of the HYDRA regime were released and sent home to their families. Their long ordeal was finally over.

Amelia, Cissa, and Sirius were reviewing the Ministry of Magic and taking notes on what to change. They had a society to rebuild and reform.

"We just need to make sure that these records are consistent." Sirius was saying.

"These files are up to date." Cissa stated.

"Seems that even in war, they wanted order." Amelia commented. The others nodded then they sat down to go through any laws that had been drafted during the HYDRA regime.

* * *

 In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were called in by Thor. They met with Heimdall and a goddess in a room on Asgard.

"Why did you call us?" Bucky wanted to know.

"This is Hela. She is the Goddess of the Underworld." Heimdall introduced.

"You have stopped an evil force but I must show you what would have happened if your father had died before you had the chance to be born." Hela began. Then Heimdall brought up an alternate universe. The world had long descended into total madness. Prejudice ran rampant. People suffered and lost their loved ones. Bucky snarled in anger when they saw their blood enemies walking around scot-free.

"The savior Dumbledore picked was your cousin, Harry." Hela explained. Then she pointed out a skinny kid wearing glasses. He had messy black hair and green eyes. There was a lightning scar on his forehead. Then they witnessed his horrible childhood and life. Steve was appalled and dismayed on how Percy, Luna, and Neville had fared into that world.

"Poor kid. He was abused." Bucky commented.

"He was vulnerable from the beginning and they took advantage." Steve breathed.

"After he found out about the manipulations, Harry resented the way his life turned out. In fact, he didn't want to be the savior anymore. So, after going over many options, it was decided that I would move from James to Joseph, and let your father live." Hela revealed. Bucky and Steve nodded. They couldn't blame Harry for not wanting that role.

"I prefer this world." Bucky declared.

"Agreed. Percy, Luna, and Neville deserves better than that!" Steve scowled at the images that portrayed how horribly his friends and god-brother's lives had turned out.

"Wonderful, by the way there are some people that want to see you." Hela finished.

A few minutes later, they saw Steve's birth parents and cousin. Joe and Sara smiled softly at Steve.

"Our baby boy is no longer a baby," Sara sighed. Steve blushed and smiled. Bucky turned to James and spoke.

"You passed on the pranking genes," Bucky accused James. James beamed with pride.

"Since Harry didn't receive said genes, it had to go somewhere. Anyway, say hello to Sirius and Remus. Tell them, it's about time they got together and to be ready for Lana being a handful." he responded.

* * *

Dum Dum and Luna's wedding day arrived. The wedding had a light purple and white theme. The guests were excited to see another wedding.

Luna wore a white fairytale style gown complete with a flower crown. Her attendants wore light purple dresses, Dum Dum wore a white tux, his groomsmen wore white suits. The couple thrummed with excitement. They were ready to start a new life.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. They wasted no time, sealing their vows with a firm kiss.

* * *

A hour later, everyone was having fun at the wedding reception. The reception took place in the backyard of Howard and Peggy's home. The party was beautiful. They enjoyed a delicious dinner before the music began to play. The couples danced to the band and respective DJ. Then it was time for the bouquet toss.

Luna turned and threw her bouquet without warning. It fell into Sharon's hands. Sharon smiled. Maybe this would be the perfect time to introduce her significant other to the family.

* * *

That night, Oliver and Percy were alone. Percy kissed Oliver softly. He was so happy that he was home.

"I'm so happy that you're home safe," Percy grinned. Oliver smiled at his husband.

"I missed you out there." he responded. Percy kissed his husband hard. He wanted to make up for the lost time.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were left alone. They were calm. The babies had been fussy and were finally falling asleep. The parents cuddled up against each other in bed.

"The babies are growing everyday." Bucky commented.

"It seems like just yesterday when they fit in the crook of my arms." Steve smiled.

"Can you imagine the world we would have if your dad hasn't been picked?" Bucky asked.

"It would have been miserable. We could've never known each other." Steve admitted.

"I don't want any lifetime where I never knew you." Bucky responded.

"Our bullies would still be the same no matter where." Steve replied.

"I'm glad that in this world, they paid for their actions!" Bucky declared.

"Agreed. And Luna, Percy, and Neville are happy. They suffered so much." Steve sighed. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve softly.

"In this world, I was able to make you my husband and have a family. I would never want to see a world where that wasn't true." he finished. Steve grinned and held onto Bucky tightly as they shared a firm kiss. This world was the one for them.


	19. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. IBHFC will be next to be updated. Then I'll be back with the epilogue. Hopefully I'll have a title for the mpreg fic after this one by then.

Cissa, Sirius, and Amelia met diplomats from the US, Asia, and European countries. They needed to discuss alliances.

"We must make a treaty to prevent a war like this." Cissa declared.

"We must rebuild first." Pierre Delacour stated. So they came to an agreement. They would help rebuild UK before a treaty was drafted.

The Asgardians gathered for the coronation of Frigga. They buzzed with excitement. Then Frigga was crowned queen into Thor's place. She would rule until Thor was able to take the crown. Thor sighed in relief.

"Thank god, Mother agreed to rule. I'm not ready to be king." he stated.

"She will rule until you are ready. There is no rush." Loki reassured his brother. Thor smiled gratefully.

* * *

In the meantime, Howard and Peggy met with George and Winifred and their children. Tony came with Pepper as did Sharon and Skye. Bucky and Steve arrived with the twins. The twins were on their parents' hips. They had gotten so big quickly. Then the group headed to the graveyard to visit Joe and Sara's graves.

Steve was misty-eyed as he and Bucky introduced their children to their grandparents.

"These are your Grandpa Joe and Gramma Sara. I don't remember them, but I know that they were amazing people," Steve smiled. Then he gave a flower to each toddler to put on the graves. Then he put down his bouquet and wiped away a tear. He finally had closure.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve met with the Howling Commandos, Avengers, and their other friends from Hogwarts. The friends hugged and smiled at each other. Then they had a quick lunch before sitting down to catch up.

"What is everyone going to do now?" Bucky asked.

"Some of us are going off to college." Neville replied.

"Are you going stateside?" Steve wanted to know.

"I'm staying in England, Darcy is going there too." Neville smiled.

"I hope that your future is happy." Steve replied as he smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Gabrielle met up with Dennis and Becca to babysit the younger kids. Jake and Zack would be helping also. Lana and Skye played with the twins. Madelyn had a nickname; Maddie. The young adults were cooing over the babies. The twins smiled and giggled.

"They are so cute. I love kids," Becca smiled at her niece and nephew.

"I want some when I get older," Dennis nodded.

"They play a lot of pranks," Lana mentioned.

"Lana also plays pranks." Skye added.

"Really? I've never seen her do it." Dennis commented as Lana tried to play innocent. Becca snorted.

"You only see it when she wants you to." she replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The Barnes had the twins for the night. They relaxed into each other's arms. Then Steve leaned in for a heated kiss while Bucky's hand pushed into Steve's pants. Steve rushed to undress Bucky. He fumbled, but eventually got the clothing off. Then Bucky stripped Steve with practiced ease.

When both men were nude, Bucky grabbed the slick from the bedside table and coated his fingers. He circled one finger around Steve's rim before slowly pushing in. Steve moaned and whined softly.

"More, Bucky. Come on," he groaned.

"Alright, for this round, you can have your way. The next one is mine." he promised as he finished prepping him. Bucky was up to three fingers when he decided that Steve was ready. He lubed up then took Steve's hips and pushed in slowly. He soon started a pace. The pace was fast, with short sharp thrusts. it rocked the bed into the wall. Several minutes later, Steve was close.

"I'm close," Steve panted as his nails dug into Bucky's back. Bucky reached down and wrapped his fingers around Steve. He gave him three tugs before Steve screamed and spilled his seed all over his own chest. Bucky soon came with a hard groan. He rolled over and off Steve. They laid there, trying to catch their breath. Then Bucky kissed Steve softly. Even after having sex, Steve blushed at the affection.

"I love you," he spoke softly. Bucky answered him with a soft kiss.

"I love you, too." he responded.

"Now, how about that second round?" Steve smirked. Bucky grinned and leaned in for a passionate kiss. It would be a long night.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends' lives in the following years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. This is the end. While I'm sad to goodbye to this uni, on the other hand, I'm also ready to go back to writing unconnected fics. IBHFC will be updated next.  
> While I know the epilogue might be confusing. War has its casualties. This is HYDRA, they always ruin everything.  
> If you have any questions, please comment and I'll try to answer them.

_**United Kingdom, 2032;** _

Ten years had passed since the end of the HYDRA war. A lot had happened since then. The world was back at peace. The countries had gotten back on their feet with improved economies. Oh, not everything was perfect, but their current status was preferable to ten years ago.

Bucky and Steve had four children in total. In addition to the twins, there were Aurora Winifred and Andrew George. Andrew went by the nickname Drew to his family and friends.

Neville and Darcy got married and had two kids. Darcy still worked for SHIELD while Neville was now Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Dum Dum and Luna had three kids. Dum Dum sometimes did missions with SHIELD, while Luna took over the Quibbler.

Cissa was a popular Minister of Magic, Sirius was assistant Minister, he shared the duties with Penelope Clearwater. Sirius had to cut back his work hours because Remus needed help raising Lana and her baby brother. The husbands had been shocked when Thor arrived on their footstep a decade ago.

_**Lupin-Black residence, 2022;** _

Sirius and Remus opened the door to find Thor standing on their porch with a toddler.

"When did you have a kid?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't. This is Harry James Potter and he is fourteen months old. He is your friend's son." Thor answered. Remus blinked into confusion.

"I don't get it. James has been dead for twenty-eight years and he definitely wasn't a father when he was alive. If he was, Sirius and I would have known!" he exclaimed. Before Thor could answer, Sirius spoke up.

"Come in. He looks tired." Sirius suggested.

"Get Bucky and Steve to come over and I'll explain." Thor declared. Soon, Bucky and Steve arrived and marveled at the baby.

"This is Harry Potter, he comes from another world." Thor explained.

"The world you showed us?" Steve gasped.

"Yes." Thor answered. Bucky turned to Sirius and Remus and dropped a bombshell.

"In that timeline, he was your godson." he declared. Thunk! Sirius fainted on the spot while Remus was even more confused.

"Why isn't he with his family? James would never let any of his children out of his sight. If his Sirius is anything like the one I married, he would be the same way." he asked.

"Dumbledore succeeded into manipulating and abusing him. His family is dead, including you both." Steve explained.

"Harry made a wish and James died instead of Joe." Bucky added.

"Neville was never an option for Hela, so she chose Joe." Thor elaborated.

"So, what is he doing here?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Hela and James wanted Harry to have the life he should've had." Thor explained. Just then Lana came in and saw her dad unconscious. She patted his cheek to wake him before seeing the baby.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Your new baby brother." Remus stated as he took Harry from Thor.

Harry Lupin-Black grew up happy with loving parents and older siblings that adored him. He formed friendships with Dylan and Maddie. They were best friends for life.

While the majority of the world was at peace. A threat was brewing at Hogwarts. The war with HYDRA hadn't really helped matters.

The younger generation had grown up in the HYDRA regime and picked up several of their ideas. Bullies could be found into all four houses even if the worst were either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The surviving oldbloods resented HYDRA for killing so many of their kind and plotted revenge into Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs had started to isolate themselves from three-forths of the school. HYDRA had done its job too well, there was now a chasm between all four houses.

The teachers had their hands full trying to mend fences. As the years passed and the rift between the houses grew, undermining all that Bucky, Steve, and their friends had worked for. Things started to take a turn for the worse. However, not all was lost, someone would soon arrive and mend what HYDRA had ruined.

_**Hogwarts school of wizardry, Scotland, 2032;** _

The first year students were led in the Great Hall for the sorting. Neville took out his parchment and began calling their names in ABC order.

"Barnes, Dylan!" Dylan sat down on the stool.

"You must be Steven and James' son. More wizards and witches in the family, I see. Your sister is next. The perfect house for you is Gryffindor!" the Hat stated. And Dylan was the first year to be sorted in the house of the brave.

"Barnes, Madelyn!"

"I met your brother. Now, you can join him in Gryffindor!" Maddie took a seat next to her twin.

"Barton, Cooper!"

"Hufflepuff!" Cooper joined the Hufflepuffs.

"Campbell, Alexandra!"

"Slytherin!" The young girl joined the Slytherins.

"Chang, Mariah!"

"Ravenclaw!" Cho's daughter sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Corner, Kenneth!"

"Call me Kenny!" the boy with glasses complained as he sat down on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat announced, Kenny joined the other eagles.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Davies, Sorrel!" Tracey's daughter sat down on the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Deveraux, Lyon!" A familiar looking boy with golden-blond hair and golden eyes left his redheaded friend to sit down on the stool.

"Another Malfoy?!" the Hat exclaimed. Everyone were confused. They'd thought that the Malfoy line had ended when Lucius and Draco were killed. Lucius's sister Mira had been killed during the HYDRA war. Everyone began to chatter excitedly.

"My last name is Deveraux, not bad faith!" Lyon protested.

"Bad faith?" several students asked. Minerva had her hands full trying to regain order, but after several minutes, the sorting resumed.

"I never thought that I would see the day when I put a Malfoy in Ravenclaw!" the Hat announced. Lyon joined the Ravenclaws.

"Finnigan, Fergus!"

"Hufflepuff!" Seamus' son joined the badgers.

"Flint, Astrid!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hillary!" Bucky spun as a miniature version of Hermione sat down at the stool.

"Do not follow your aunt's path or you will cause your family more untold grief." the hat warned. Everyone looked at the now mortified girl.

"Now, the perfect house for you is Gryffindor!" the Hat concluded. Hillary joined the lions.

"Granger, Tyson!" A boy took Hillary's place.

"What was that about? Dad refuses to talk about his sister." Tyson spoke out loud.

"With good reason!" Bucky nearly shouted. Steve gave him a look as everyone looked at the angry history teacher.

"Ask your father or the teachers. However, she is a painful subject." the hat warned.

"I guess I could ask." Tyson replied.

"Now you belong in Gryffindor!" the Hat concluded. Tyson went to join his twin.

"Greengrass, Daniel!" Daphne's son sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" Neville's eyes went wide when he read the next name.

"Gryffindor, Godric!" A boy with fiery red hair and violet eyes sat down.

"Long time, no see, Godric!" the Hat announced happily. Everyone gasped as they stared at the apparently reborn Founder.

"You really need to teach your lions the right way about what it is like to be brave. They also needs to have their egos deflated." the Hat stated.

"I know, that's why we came back. To fix the huge mess Dumbledore, Riddle and their minions caused." Godric groaned.

"Now, welcome back to Gryffindor!" the Hat announced. Godric took his seat and looked at his lions. The younger newbloods stared at him into confusion and awe.

"Hiwatari, Kai!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff, Helga!" A girl with blond hair and warm brown eyes sat down.

"Welcome back, Helga! Show the other houses that you and your badgers are strong and just as worthy! Also, show them that they don't need to cut themselves off from the rest of the school. Your home is Hufflepuff!" the Hat declared. Helga joined her badgers. Several of her charges greeted her happily.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kon, Ray!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lang, Cassandra!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Li, Syaoran!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lupin-Black, Harry!"

"I see. Your father sent you here so you could be happy. Now, the house for you is Gryffindor!" the Hat declared.

"McMillian, Michael!"

"Slytherin!"

"Mihara, Chelsea!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Moon, Eriol!"

"Slytherin!"

"Namikaze, Rukia!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nott, Gwendolyn!" Theodore's daughter walked up.

"Slytherin!"

"Peterson, Ace!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Rae, Meilin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw, Rowena!" A girl with dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes walked up to the stool. The ghost of Helena gasped when she saw her reborn mother.

"Hello, Rowena. You must straighten your house out. It has mostly bullies." the Hat said.

"I know. Hopefully, Helena can help me. However, we need to have an overdue talk first." Rowena answered.

"Good, welcome back to Ravenclaw!" the Hat declared. Rowena joined her charges. She was swamped with shocked Qs.

"Rivers, Julie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Rothwood, Willow!"

"Another thought extinct line, Slytherin!"

"Sasaki, Rika!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin, Salazar!" Everyone stared as a boy with black hair and green eyes walked over.

"Why does he look like Loki?" one of the staff asked.

"Because he is my dad." Salazar declared as he sat down.

"Salazar, keep up what you are doing to prevent bigotry." the Hat said.

"Of course, I will. Grandma would never forgive me if I let things continue as they were." Salazar answered.

"Welcome back to Slytherin!" the hat announced. Salazar sat down between Alexandra and Sorrel. Several Slytherins stared at him in awe while the others were shocked.

"Tate, Max!"

"Hufflepuff!" Dean's son sat down on the stool.

"Thomas, Hamish!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Winters, Emily!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yamazaki, Zachary!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yanagisawa, Nikki!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zabini, Brandon!" Blaise's son took his seat.

"Slytherin!" Brandon joined the other snakes.

"Now that you have your houses, let us feast!" Minerva announced as plates of food appeared on the tables.

There were chicken, sushi, fruits, vegetables, rice, mashed potatoes, and so much more.

Desserts consisted of treacle and custard tarts, mango and custard pudding, Dango, Japanese sponge cake and many more delicious foods.

"After dinner, there will be House meetings for everyone. Attendance is mandatory." Minerva stated. The older students groaned then they dug in.

* * *

While the kids were on their way to school, Howard and Peggy got together with Daniel, Angie, Sirius, and Remus, George and Winifred to catch up. They laughed and talked.

"Thank you for coming by," Peggy smiled.

"It was no problem. We need to catch up." Winifred answered.

"We should do this more," Howard smiled. Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve got together with their friends for lunch. They laughed, smiled and shared stories. It was like old times.

While the adults were catching up, the younger kids played hide and seek in the backyard. They giggled and ran around finding new hiding places. The home base was the tree-house. They had fun.

* * *

The next day, Skye and Lana met up with their fellow 8th years; Trip Triplett, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Toya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, and Ruby Moon. They were excited.

"Can you believe this? We are about to graduate!" Skye cheered.

"We need to finish the NEWTs first, Skye." Leo pointed out. Skye pouted,

"Buzzkill." she replied. Leo stuck his tongue out. Skye swatted him and laughed. She'd miss them when they graduated.

Bucky and Steve was teaching history to the 8th years. Their class covered all four houses.

"We will talk about the war that changed our world." Bucky began.

"Do you still have memories of the war?" Jemma asked.

"Of course. You never forget something like that." Bucky answered.

"Let us tell you how it was. From the very beginning." Steve began.

* * *

 After lunch, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Godric had a free period. So they met up in the room of requirements to talk. Hogwarts was thrilled to have her creators back and gladly gave them a place for privacy. The four friends were happy to see each other. After sharing a group hug, they sat down to talk. They needed to fix the rift between the houses.

"How did the reunion with Helena go?" Helga asked.

"It went better than I expected." Rowena smiled.

"There were lots of tears." Godric replied. Rowena blushed furiously as she remembered the reunion.

_Rowena was ready to cry when Helena showed up. Helena ran into her mother's arms. The ghosts knew to give them some time. They disappeared, letting them have their moment._

"They made up. And Helena will be helping Rowena get her house back in order." Salazar answered.

"That's wonderful, but how will we get our honor back? Much less mend the rift?" Helga wanted to know.

"We should go and get some teachers to help us. The older kids won't want to listen to us because of our age." Rowena reasoned.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go." Salazar said. The four kids got up and headed out. Time to recruit allies.

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were cuddling in their bed. They were tired and content. Bucky and Steve were happy that someone else had the role of savior.

"The kids are growing so fast. The twins are in their first year." Steve was saying.

"We've come a long way from our first year in Hogwarts." Bucky smiled. Steve grinned back.

"Yes, now we are two men with jobs at Hogwarts, with an amazing family." he replied. Then they kissed sweetly. As long as they had each other, everything would be fine.


End file.
